Omamori
by Writer-Kamira
Summary: Las miembros de la Orden Feudal de Hechiceros y Brujas, Mizu y Kichi, son enviadas a cumplir una misión... Reclutando vampiros y peleando contra Diclonius esto se vuelve una casi igualada competencia por los adorados Omamori...
1. Chapter 1

**Omamori**

**Shiruba: ¡Y… empezamos!**

**Zero: -.-'¿Emocionada?**

**Shiruba: ¡Siiiii! –Saltando en su lugar- es mi primer crossover**

**Zero: Se nota**

**Shiruba: ò.ó ejem, ¡que son esos modales Zero!**

**Zero: Lo siento, lo siento. Iniciemos ya con esto, todo lo que hay aquí pertenece a Matsuri Hino excepto…**

**Shiruba: ¡Excepto mis queridas Mizu y Kichi!**

**Zero: -.-'nunca me dejas terminar nada**

**Shiruba: Perdón ñ.n**

**Reclutamiento**

Era una noche oscura y fría. Mizu y Kichi avanzaban por la vasta vereda acercándose más y más a la escuela Cross.

-Esto es ridículo- murmuró Kichi. Mizu la miró con mala cara, para ella todo era ridículo. Kichi era una chica de poca estatura, el cabello plateado y la llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía la piel pálida, los ojos grandes e inocentes que ella siempre arruinaba con la expresión calculadora que mantenía, poseía rasgos muy finos.

-Una misión es una misión, y debemos hacerla bien.- le dijo Mizu entrecerrando los ojos. Mizu era más alta, tenía el cabello negro y corto que dejaba a la vista su nuca, tenía una figura esbelta al igual que Kichi, tenía los ojos de un verde intenso que siempre revelaban su astucia.

-No digo la misión, sino la forma de hacerla. ¿Por qué no podemos capturarlos y ya está?- Mizu soltó un suspiro. Kichi era muy joven, tal vez demasiado, y su inmadurez le impedía entender las cosas.

-¿Tienes idea de a quienes vamos a reclutar?- Kichi hizo mala cara.

-Ya sé que son miembros de familias importantes, pero no entiendo porqué no podemos conseguir una autorización de ellos, ir a la escuela, y llevárnoslos sin todo ese complique del consentimiento informado de ambos lados.

-Porque a esta gente le gusta complicarse la vida- le dijo Mizu cortante, había empezado a irritarla.

Mizu apreciaba mucho a Kichi. La quería como si fuese su hermanita pequeña. La protegía y siempre se la pasaba sacándola de problemas… Pero eso no le impedía tener ganas de arrancarle la cabeza cuando llegaba al punto de ser terriblemente irritante. Eran exactamente igual que dos hermanas.

Kichi consideraba a Mizu un poco sobre-protectora y exagerada. Pero sentía que estaba perdida cuando ella estaba lejos, aunque no se lo decía nunca, le arruinaría el alto autoestima que tenía, según ella.

Por fin llegan a la escuela Cross. Alguien las detiene a la entrada pero les permite pasar después de ver su _maku_ de la Orden Feudal de Hechiceros y Brujas.

_(Zero: ¿Maku?, Shiruba: Marca ñ.n)_

Traspasan las instalaciones para los estudiantes de clase diurna y se dirigen a la clase nocturna, en busca del prefecto, Kiryuu Zero.

Zero camina por los corredores de la escuela con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos sin prestar atención a los estudiantes que pasan por su lado, los cuales tampoco le prestan atención a él.

Piensa en la huída de Yuuki, y cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Kaname había desaparecido también…

Todo era distinto, incluso los mismos estudiantes que habían mantenido su monótono estado de ánimo durante demasiados años, aquellos que gozaban de sus vidas inmortales con festejos y diversiones, parecían ahora todos cubiertos por una nube negra que los hacía aún más aterradores.

Zero se topo con una chica que se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo siento- masculló y desvió su camino dispuesto a seguir, pero la chica estiró un brazo para detenerlo. Zero se volvió a mirarla por primera vez.

La chica tenía el cabello negro y corto, era un poco alta pero no tanto como él, y no llevaba puesto uniforme de ninguna de las dos clases.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Zero zafándose bruscamente de la mano de Mizu.

-Ese tono es poco cortés- dijo una voz que no pertenecía a Mizu. Detrás de ella salió otra chica de menos estatura y al parecer más joven que la otra. Zero le miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero su mirada se heló al ver a la chica a los ojos.

Más que su mirada, eran los mismos ojos los que infundían temor. Superficialmente podía verse inocencia, pero unas extrañas llamas moradas parecían arder en sus ojos, causando cierto pavor.

-Kichi, por favor.- dijo Mizu –Es normal que alguien se moleste cuando interrumpen su camino tan abruptamente. Soy Mizu, joven Kiryuu, y solicito hablar con el director. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta su oficina, por favor?- dijo ella con voz melosa.

Zero la miró con desconfianza, pero hizo un gesto cortés y las llevó a la oficina del director mientras que los estudiantes les miraban de reojo.

Llegaron a la oficina Kaien Cross, donde él miraba por la ventana en un empecinado silencio. Desde la partida de Yuuki era muy distinto a como era antes.

El hombre tardó en darse la vuelta varios minutos después de que los chicos llegaran. Llevaba un rostro apacible que parecía endurecerse con cada segundo.

-Zero, ¿Quiénes son las chicas que vienen contigo?- Mizu hizo un gesto a Zero para permitirle que las presentara.

-Ella es Mizu, y ella Kichi. Solicitaban hablar contigo.- Mizu se adelanta con Kichi pegada a su lado y ambas estiran el brazo revelando una intrincada marca en su piel, la cual es color rojo, como si fuera una quemada, mas no parecía haber estropeado la fina piel de las chicas.

-De acuerdo. Zero, puedes retirarte- dijo Kaien mientras el reconocimiento relucía en sus ojos.

-Preferiría que Zero se quedara, la razón de nuestra visita le incumbe.- dice Mizu interrumpiendo la marcha de Zero.

-¿De qué se trata?- murmuró Zero. Mizu cuadró su posición para quedar de frente a Zero.

-Hemos venido para el Reclutamiento, y tú eres parte de él, Zero.

**Zero: ¡¿Qué yo qué?!**

**Shiruba: ñ.n**

**Zero: ¡En qué demonios estas pensando, Shiru!**

**Shiruba: ¡No me digas Shiru! Y no te voy a contar nada.**

**Zero: Pero…**

**Shiruba: ¡Te esperas hasta el próximo!**

**Zero: Maldita sea ¬_¬**

**Shiruba: ¡Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omamori- capítulo 2**

**Shiruba: Hola que viene, hola que va n.n**

**Zero: Es increíble que me hayas metido en esta loca historia…**

**Shiruba: Zeeerooo… ñ.n**

**Zero: ¬¬ ¿Qué demonios…?**

**Shiruba: Tú sabes cuánto te quiero… ¿cierto?**

**Zero: -.- ¿qué quieres, Shiruba?**

**Shiruba: ¿Podrías hacer los honores por favor?**

**Zero: Ahhh… Lau, hermanita… ¬_¬ (¿Por qué a mí? .)**

**Shiruba: Zero… ¬¬**

**Zero: Gracias por el review, y te quiero y…**

**Shiruba: Y gracias por los ánimos y esa bienvenida tan linda n.n**

**Zero: Que seas así de entrometida tiene sus ventajas…**

**Shiruba: ñ.n lo sé. Horus, gracias también por el review, no te preocupes por Kaien… Solo es un poquitín más serio, ya me encargaré de alegrarle la vida =)**

**Zero: bueno… Kaien Cross y yo mismo pertenecemos a Matsuri Hino, la silpelit Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y la raza de los Diclonius también le pertenece. Todos los demás personajes son de la creación de Shiru...**

**Shiruba: ¡No me digas Shiru! .**

**Zero: ¿Por qué?.-.**

**Shiruba: significa sopa T-T**

**Zero: ...-se tira al suelo retorciéndose de la risa-**

**Shiruba: ¬¬ -toma a Zero por el cuello y empieza a ahorcarlo-**

**Zero: Suel...ta...me **

**Shiruba: Ya sabes que dicen de molestar a una bruja ñ.n**

**Zero: No tengo dudas de que seas una**

**Shiruba: ¡Prosigamos con el capítulo!**

Misión de Reclutamiento; Parte uno, completada

Zero camina con un grupo de por lo menos diez vampiros detrás suyo mientras se dirigen en busca de los dos restantes.

Zero aún se siente inquieto por el propósito de la llamada misión Omamori. Por fin dan con los otros dos vampiros seleccionados por Mizu, y se dirigen a la oficina de Kaien.

Mizu y Kichi se hallan sentadas a los lados de la oficina, ambas se han despojado de su lago abrigo negro que lleva el maku de la Orden Feudal de Hechiceros y Brujas en la parte de atrás.

Los nombres de cada una adquieren sentido al echar un vistazo a su atuendo.

Kichi, que significaba afortunada, llevaba puesto un vestido color verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Las mangas eran bombachas en los hombros pero se adherían a su piel en el resto del brazo, esta parte era a rayas negras y blancas. La delgada cintura de Kichi estaba rodeada por una banda compuesta de naipes, y de su cuello colgaban dos dados que hacían juego con otros que colgaban de sus orejas.

Mizu, que significaba agua, tenía unos pantalones plateados y ajustados que resaltaban la forma de sus delgadas piernas. Encima tenía un vestido de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y que daba la impresión de estar fluyendo. En el cuello llevaba unos collares que eran cada vez más y más cortos hasta llegar a una gargantilla, todos ellos llevaban una piedra de color gris apagado con un flujo extraño.

Los doce vampiros congregados en la puerta mostraron su asombro al ver a las brujas aguardándoles.

Mizu mantenía la mirada clavada en unos expedientes pertenecientes a algunos de los estudiantes, mientras Kichi miraba a todos y cada uno de los vampiros con sus intimidatorios ojos color violeta con un extraño toque de curiosidad.

Algunos desvían la mirada incómodos, otros, se la sostienen.

-Es una verdadera lástima que estos chicos se hayan perdido- murmuró Mizu haciendo a un lado las carpetas que tenía sobre su regazo. Zero reconoce el nombre de Kaname y sus allegados y amigos más cercanos.

Se levanto con ligereza y elegancia y tomó de la mano a Kichi acercándola a los estudiantes.

-Tu nombre- pidió con cortesía a la chica que se hallaba en el extremo más alejado. Era una chica casi tan alta como Kichi, tenía el cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros y unos enormes ojos color rojo oscuro.

-Doi Aiko- dijo la chica levantando la barbilla no dejándose intimidar por la mirada penetrante de Mizu, y la mirada aterradora de Kichi. Mizu le levantó la mano con suavidad. Kichi se acercó y dejó derramar una lágrima en su palma. La chica encogió la mano al sentir una terrible quemazón justo en donde la lágrima le había tocado la piel.

Aiko abrió su temblorosa mano y vio una marca en ella. Parecía una quemada.

Los ojos de los vampiros relucieron con recelo. Mizu se volvió a mirarles casi cariñosamente. Echó un vistazo al chico parado al lado de Aiko, quien se parecía mucho a ella, él le devolvió la mirada con recelo pero terminó por desviarla.

-Doi Kisho- dijo y le permitió su mano con resignación. Mizu rozó la palma de Aiko y luego repitió el roce en la mano de Kisho, provocándole el mismo dolor.

La misma acción se llevó a cabo con los demás vampiros, algunos trataron de resistirse pero al final las dos hechiceras consiguieron su propósito. Por último, llegaron a la altura de Zero, quien miraba con odio a las chicas.

-Tu mano, Zero- Zero la miró con el odio aún más expreso. Buscó con la mirada al director Cross, quien le dirigió un asentimiento de ánimo. Estiró su mano al sentir la profunda y aterradora mirada de Kichi sobre él. Esa chica tenía algo realmente sombrío.

Entonces habían reunido los trece vampiros prometidos a la Orden.

Los hermanos Doi, Aiko y Kisho. Hira Yoshiro. Ibu Naoko. Nagai Koana. Saeki Kuro. Saburo y Shiro Takabe. Umari Takeshi. Jo Mitsuko. Genda Hiroko. Bando Goro. Abe Mine. Y por último, Kiryuu Zero.

-Han sido reclutados para la misión, Omamori.- dijo Mizu casi con orgullo. Inclinó su cabeza ante Kaien. –Gracias, Kaien, recibirás informes del progreso de la misión lo más frecuente que me sea posible dártelos.

Kaien asiente sin mirarla, sigue observando absorto por la ventana. Mizu y Kichi instan a los demás a iniciar la retirada.

-Gracias, Mizu- dijo Kaien.

El congregado grupo de vampiros caminan detrás de las hechiceras, quienes ya llevan colocadas sus abrigos. Poco a poco se iba formando una versión más sencilla del maku en sus palmas, con un lento dolor que poco a poco disminuía.

Hira Yoshiro era el mayor del grupo. Tenía 17 años. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo corto y en mechones desordenados. Era corpulento y le sacaba una cabeza a Zero. Llevaba el semblante sereno y era adrementador.

Ibu Naoko era una chica de quince años, larga, con el cabello rubio y largo apartado hacia un lado. Su rostro parecía aburrido y apesumbrado, regalándole cierta gracia.

Nagai Koana era uno o dos años mayor que Naoko. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza y era un poco más alta que Kichi. Llevaba una sonrisita de suficiencia y auto-orgullo.

Saeki Kuro tendría la misma edad que Koana, unos dieciséis, era rubio y casi tan alto como Yoshiro. Miraba con desprecio a Mizu y con miedo a Kichi.

Takabe Saburo tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Miraba con una extraña y estúpida ensoñación a Mizu. El chico tenía quince años y era idiota en opinión de su hermano, Shiro, quien le miraba con una expresa mirada de: "Imbécil". Shiro era exactamente igual a Saburo excepto por el cabello y los ojos, que eran plateados.

Umari Takeshi, un chico de 16 años. Tenía el cabello marrón claro recogido en una coleta en su nuca. Era corpulento pero de no mucha estatura y en cuanto a personalidad, era el equivalente masculino de Koana, lleno de auto-orgullo.

Jo Mitsuko era el más joven de los congregados. Tenía catorce años. El pelo era de color café oscuro y tenía aires de inocencia flotando a su alrededor. Era el tipo de muchacho capaz de crear un arrebato de ternura en cualquier chica. No era muy alto y tampoco corpulento, sin embargo, sus músculos eran bien formados.

Genda Hiroko, de 16, era una chica con el cabello rojo intenso y le llegaba hasta la mandíbula. Era delgada y más alta que Mizu. Su mirada traducía una nobleza muy profunda y también otro tipo de grandeza que hacía que uno se estremeciera.

Bando Goro, 15 años. El cabello era de un extraño color violeta rojizo, era no muy alto y poco formado respecto a músculos, pero no por eso menos fuerte. Su mirada traía solo resolución ante la situación que estaba viviendo, cosa que extraño mucho a Mizu.

Abe Mine, tal vez la más tenaz del grupo. Tenía 16, el cabello ondulado de color púrpura oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Los ojos eran de color café y parecían no tener fin cuando se miraba en su interior, la chica caminaba altiva al lado de Kichi sin inmutarse por la aterradora mirada que esta le lanzaba.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada a las hechiceras mientras avanzaban, ni siquiera Zero, que era quien tenía más cara dura de enfrentarlas. Traspasaron las puertas de la escuela dejándola atrás.

Zero no pudo evitar volverse para mirar la escuela. Allí, en la ventana de su despacho, vio el sereno rostro de Kaien Cross, y le extrañó lo que logró descifrar de esa serenidad.

La irrupción de Mizu y Kichi había sido bastante poco agradable, su forma de reclutamiento había sido un poco cruel, pero esto parecía no ser una preocupación en la mente del director.

Zero se preguntaba de qué habrían hablado Mizu y Kaien mientras él buscaba a los alumnos en la escuela. Hasta ahora lo notaba y sentía gran pena por que hubiese sido así. Kaien Cross parecía tranquilo, parecía tener paz en su interior después de tres años de empedernido silencio y un corazón intranquilo.

Zero siente cierta responsabilidad por Kaien como su tutor, y durante esos tres años la seriedad del mismo ensombrecía sus días.

Pero ese día, ese triste y oscuro día, parecía ser una luz en la atormentada vida del director, permitiéndole por fin recuperar su serenidad.

Tal vez esto vaya contra su voluntad, pero Zero desea hacer esto por aquel que alguna vez se comportó como su padre.

_Después de tres días de camino..._

-La sed me está matando- murmuró Kuro a Naoko, masajeándose ligeramente la garganta. Naoko rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca una pequeña pastilla.

-Es la última que me queda- dice colocándola en la palma de Kuro. Este la toma y se la traga con ansias. Suspira con desespero.

-Necesito más que esto.- Naoko dirige una mirada de desprecio a Mizu y Kichi.

-Ellas son lo más parecido a un humano que hay aquí.

-Y somos las únicas capaces de domarlos a todos ustedes.- dice la voz de Mizu a sus espaldas. Kuro y Naoko dirigen una mirada de recelo a Mizu quien se desvanece en el aire para reaparecer en el sitio en el que se hallaba antes.

-Si quieren comer, hay un poblado cerca de aquí- dice Kichi con su angelical voz de niña. Mizu niega con la cabeza.

-No podemos permitir eso, Kichi. Asaltaremos el hospital, allí el daño será menor.- los vampiros murmuran molestos, creen que Mizu les obligará a atacar moribundos, Zero les apacigua.

-El hospital tiene un banco de sangre, fácilmente accesible.- les aclara. Saburo sonríe ante la idea, al igual que Takeshi. Varios sienten alivio en la idea.

El grupo de vampiros congregado se empieza a mover en dirección al poblado. Zero permanece en su sitio.

-5... 4... 3... 2... 1...- murmura. De las palmas de las manos de los vampiros salen unas cadenas que les rodean la muñeca y se entierran en el piso, impidiéndoles continuar. Todos se vuelven con gesto asesino hacia Mizu.

-No voy a permitir que una horda de vampiros entre a un hospital y acabe con las provisiones de sangre de muchos otros que a veces solicitan alimentarse durante el camino.

-Tendremos cuidado, Mizu.-dice Mine. Mizu niega con la cabeza.

-Iré yo- se adelanta entre los vampiros que aún siguen clavados en sus lugares. Levanta la mano hacia Zero y una cadena similar lo ata al suelo. –Kichi, te los encargo.

Kichi dibuja una sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro. Mizu detiene su camino y se gira para verla.

-Y... Kichi- la niña le mira interrogante –Sé modesta.- algunos se estremecen ante el posible significado de sus palabras.

Mizu inicia una carrera por el bosque dirigiéndose hacia el poblado. Llega a un río y levanta sus brazos, invocando a la tele transportación. Un torbellino de agua surge del río y la envuelve, para luego desaparecer, y ella también.

Surge muchos kilómetros más allá, justo en la entrada del poblado. Inicia el recorrido hacia el hospital.

.

.

Kichi se ha acomodado encima de una piedra mientras juega con una baraja de naipes que ha sacado Dios sabrá de donde. Los vampiros siguen atados al suelo. Algunos le miran con ira y desprecio. _"Como si eso sirviera para que los dejara libres"_ piensa socarronamente Kichi. Otros se han resignado y vigilan la llegada de Mizu.

Zero llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar sangre humana. Por fin había logrado habituarse a las condenadas pastillas, y vaya que le había ido bien.

Estaba inseguro acerca de beber la sangre que Mizu trajera para ellos, no sabía si eso le instaría a caer en nivel E. Detestaba la idea profundamente. Se giró al sentir que Kichi se le acercaba.

Ella iba barajando las cartas y las abrió en abanico enfrente de él.

-Elige una carta y colócala de nuevo en la baraja.- dijo ella. "Esto tiene que ser una broma" pensó Zero mirando a los ojos a Kichi. Ella le devolvió la mirada con sus traumatizantes ojos violetas. Zero tomó una carta, Kichi cerró el abanico y arrebató la carta a Zero, la metió en la baraja y revolvió las cartas.

Sacó una de ellas y sin dudar dijo –Esta es tu carta- Zero asintió. Ella la miró unos segundos, desvaneció la baraja en el aire –Descuida, Zero. Gracias nosotros, los hechiceros, se desarrolló esto- dijo halando el cuello de la camisa de Zero dejando al descubierto el intrincado tatuaje que tenía en el cuello –De la misma forma que tu antiguo dueño pudo dominar tus instintos, Mizu y yo podemos hacerlo.- soltó a Zero y volvió a sentarse en su sitio barajando las cartas.

Zero se hubiese sentido agradecido de no ser por el tono de Kichi de: Te domaremos, mounstro asqueroso.

-¿En qué consiste esta misión?- exigió saber Mitsuko. Kichi miró penetrantemente al muchacho pero a pesar de todo este fue capaz de mantener su mirada.

-No estoy autorizada para decirles, y este no es el mejor sitio.- dijo arrogante Kichi. Goro se adelantó todo lo que le permitió su cadena.

-¿No tenemos derecho a saber por qué demonios nos están raptando?- inquirió Goro enojado. Kichi le miró unos segundos pero siguió centrada en su baraja con tono petulante.

-Lo sabrán, y no es un rapto, es un reclutamiento prácticamente involuntario.

-No tienen derecho- murmuró Mitsuko.

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Kichi he hizo aparecer entre una llama morada un papel firmado en la parte de abajo. –Sus padres nos han autorizado, y ya que son menores de edad, su propia oposición no importaba mucho.

-Que ridículo.- murmuró Hiroko.

-Pienso de igual manera- dijo con su tono infantil Kichi.

.

.

-La Orden ha reclutado sus miembros, están a medio camino hacia el cuartel.- informa Scarlet a su señora Nana. Ella asiente.

-¿De dónde han sacado a sus jugadores?

-De la Escuela Cross, Nana- ella se sorprende.

-¿De una escuela?

-No es cualquier escuela, Nana. Allí hay más que humanos.- Nana asiente.

-Y nosotros no somos cualquier raza, Scarlet. Creo que la Orden se arriesga mucho en este juego.- dice Nana. Su cabello rosa ahora es largo hasta la cintura, y persisten sus rasgos de niña, pero ahora es una líder, de algo que se ha considerado un clan. Scarlet es su allegada y su amiga más cercana, la chica tiene el cabello de color entre rojo y rosa y sus ojos fucsias relucen con la astucia marcada en ellos.

-Aún tengo la duda de en qué consiste, Nana- ella se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al gran ventanal que ocupa la pared oeste del recinto.

-Nosotros buscamos vivir en paz con los humanos, los vampiros quieren vivir en paz con los humanos. Pero ambos somos razas superiores, Scarlet, si ambos vivimos en el mismo mundo, acabaremos por luchar entre nosotros y convertiremos a los humanos en víctimas. Ninguna de las dos razas superiores quiere eso, por lo tanto, los hechiceros, que no son raza, solo linaje, han creado un mundo a donde uno de nosotros será enviado y un juego para definir lo que nosotros no podemos. En este juego, el perdedor será enviado fuera de la Tierra, el ganador, persistirá como raza superior dominante.

-¿Quién será el ganador?

-Aquel que reúna los Omamori.

-Es injusto que los hechiceros estén del lado de los vampiros.

-Tienen sus razones, Scarlet.

**Zero: ...**

**Shiruba: ¿Sin comentarios? -.-**

**Zero: ... Es... No me lo esperaba**

**Shiruba: ñ.n yo tampoco, la verdad no había pensado en acabarla así pero bueno.**

**Zero: No todos han visto Elfen Lied, Shiru...**

**Shiruba: ¡QUE TE HE DICHO! Ò.Ó**

**Zero: Shiruba es un nombre muy largo, además necesitas un apodo de cariño...**

**Shiruba: Zero-kun *u* **

**Zero: -.-' bueno como decía no muchos han visto Elfen Lied y tal vez debas aclarar que es un... ¿Me estás poniendo atención?**

**Shiruba: Tienes toda mi atención *****u***

**Zero: -.-" pero no en lo que quiero. Bueno, después de que Shiru limpie el charco de babas que está dejando aquí, me aseguraré de que les aclare a que raza pertenecen Nana y Scarlet.**

**Shiruba: *u***

**Zero: bueno ya saben, dejen reviews -.-" -coge a Shiruba y se la lleva arrastrando-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Omamori**_

**Shiruba: Este capítulo es presentación especial para los que no han visto Elfen Lied… Y para los que ya lo han visto… Bueno es solo entretenimiento ñ.n Recuerden, Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y Zero a Matsuri Hino (aunque no aparecerá en este capítulo)**

**Zero: Y agradezco por ello **

**Lauri: Cállate Zero ¬¬**

**Zero: ¬¬**

**Shiruba y Lauri: ¡Comencemos! ñ.n**

_El Bando Opuesto…_

Nana aguardaba pacientemente a la llegada de Scarlet. Según le había informado ella, los vampiros ya habían elegido a su grupo; ahora le tocaba a ella.

Había decidido ya por dos miembros del equipo. Ella misma, y Scarlet, por supuesto. Scarlet era una Diclonius de la que podía estar orgullosa. Nana por otro lado, era una Silpelit.

Se podía resaltar ciertas diferencias entre unos y otros.

Tanto como los Diclonius como los Silpelit tenían la misma estructura, por decirlo de algún modo. Tenían cuernos en la cabeza con forma de orejas de gato, y lo que era aún más significativo en estas razas eran, los vectores.

Los vectores se definían por los mismos componentes de la raza como brazos invisibles. Estos podían soportar cualquier peso y realizar cualquier maniobra, siempre y cuando su dueño supiese como usarlos.

Cada Diclonius o Silpelit, tenía por lo menos cuatro vectores, de una longitud mínima de dos metros.

Los Diclonius y los Silpelit tenían diferencia en su raíz. Lo Diclonius eran la raza pura y obtenían sus vectores por herencia. Los Silpelit eran los hijos de los humanos infectados por un Diclonius.

-Mi señora- Nana se giró al oír la voz de Scarlet –Ellos son nuestro equipo.

Nana echó un vistazo a los Diclonius reunidos detrás de Nana. Trece en total.

Aichi, Adara, Alyssa, Casandra, Charissa, Caroline, Kara, Lyssander, Myles, Myron, Paris, Stephen y Ike.

Nana inspeccionó las capacidades de su equipo.

Nana tenía cuatro vectores de cinco metros y bastante experiencia con ellos. Scarlet tenía dos vectores de veinte metros.

Antes de la tregua entre los Diclonius y los humanos, antes de que fuera nombrada una raza como todas las demás, los Diclonius y los Silpelit habían recibido bastantes malos tratos.

Scarlet había sido sometida a muchos años de aprisionamiento, al igual que Nana, y a ambas las habían torturado mientras experimentaban con ellas, casi hasta el borde de llegar a matarlas.

Scarlet al nacer tenía ocho vectores, pero tras tanta experimentación a la que la habían sometido, había perdido seis vectores y la mitad de su bello rostro estaba cubierta por una placa de metal (Shiruba: tipo la que tiene Toga).

Nana, para su propia fortuna, había salido de las instalaciones en la que la tenían sometido a muchos ensayos y había encontrado hogar junto a los humanos.

Aichi, tenía 17 años. El cabello era morado pálido y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos relucían de color violeta y su rostro parecía el de una chiquilla traviesa. Era baja en estatura pero su pequeño cuerpo sugería mucha habilidad. Ella poseía seis vectores de tres metros.

Adara, de 17. Era la hermana gemela de Aichi. Su rostro era más serio y sugería más tenacidad. Poseía cuatro vectores de seis metros.

Alyssa, 13 años. Tenía el cabello ondulado de color rojo oscuro y apenas le cubría la nuca. Los ojos eran fucsias, y miraba con ellos perspicazmente. Nana juraba que ningún detalle se le podía pasar. La chica tenía ocho vectores de dos metros.

Casandra, 18 años. El pelo era de color púrpura y terminaba en dos puntas que caían por los lados de su cuello. Los ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Era larga y tenía la piel ligeramente oscura, a diferencia de sus compañeros, que tenían la piel pálida. Poseía diez vectores de tres metros.

Charissa, 18 años. Su pelo era de color rosa claro y se hallaba trenzado y colocado a un lado de su cuello. Sus ojos eran fucsias y revelaban una serenidad inimaginable. Era de estatura media. Tenía doce vectores de dos metros.

Caroline, 15 años. Su cabello era morado, tonalidad media, y sus ojos púrpuras, llevaba una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Era muy alta para su edad y su cuerpo se veía muy esbelto y delicado. Sus cuatro vectores tenían diez metros de longitud.

Kara, 12 años. La niña tenía el cabello rojo tan oscuro que rayaba con el negro. Lo tenía recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la nuca, pero el resto de su cabello cubría sus ojos, los cuales eran blancos. La chica era ciega, pero nada más por los ojos, porque sus veinte vectores de cinco metros le bastaban para guiarse, para _ver._

Lyssander, 19 años, era el hermano mayor de Scarlet. Su cabello tenía la misma tonalidad que el de Scarlet y le llevaba corto y despeinado. Era alto y corpulento. El ojo que quedaba a la vista era de color rojo, el otro se hallaba tapado por una placa similar a la de Scarlet. Tenía cuatro vectores, de diez metros.

Myless, 14 años. Su cabello era azul oscuro y lo llevaba corto, al igual que Lyssander. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello. El chico tenía seis vectores de quince metros.

Myron, 17 años. Era el hermano mayor de Myless y la pareja de Aichi. Su cabello era similar al de su hermano, solo que era un poco más largo. Era corpulento y bastante alto. Tenía seis vectores de diez metros.

Paris, 18 años. Era el hermano mayor de Alyssa y la pareja de Charissa. Paris era algo así como la versión masculina de su hermana, salvo por los ojos, que eran rojos, tenía un aspecto físico muy parecido. Era fornido pero no tenía mucha estatura. Poseía 17 vectores de cuatro metros.

Stephen, 16 años. Su cabello era lila oscuro, y sus ojos lila claro. El cabello era desaliñado y daba la impresión de que nunca se peinaba. El chico tenía un gesto arrogante y aires de creerse lo mejor. Tenía 13 vectores de dos metros.

Ike, de 17 años. Era pareja de Scarlet. Tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos rojos. Tenía, al igual que Scarlet, una placa de metal. Pero esta se extendía sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho y no sobre su rostro. Tenía tres vectores de 16 metros.

Los Diclonius congregados en la puerta del recinto dirigieron una leve reverencia a Nana, su señora. Ella aún se sorprendía por tal trato.

Los Diclonius veían a Nana como su salvación, su amparo. Los más apegados a ella, eran Scarlet, Lyssander y Ike. Ya que ella misma los había salvando de tan fuerte tortura que habían recibido.

De no ser por Nana, todos aquellos que se encontraba allí estarían aún soportando experimentos y torturas o probablemente no seguirían vivos. Después de la tregua, se veía a los Diclonius y a los Silpelit paseando por las calles, yendo a teatros, mostrándose en público sin temor a ser atrapados o deportados.

Nana pensaba que estaba en su derecho quedarse como raza superior. Después de tanta lucha, después de tantas muertes de los suyos, había conseguido la paz, y no deseaba que nada ni nadie los apartara de allí.

Los vampiros no habían progresado tanto como ellos. Los humanos todavía no sabían que los vampiros existían. Y peor aún, algunos vampiros todavía se alimentaban de humanos, ¿Cómo es que podían darles una oportunidad?

Pero cierto, habían buenas razones para que ellos mantuvieran su lugar.

-Mis queridos amigos- dijo la pelirrosa –Confío en que Scarlet les haya dicho la razón de que estén aquí- la mayoría se miraron entre ellos –Hay una guerra potencial entre nuestra raza, y la de otros.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

-Si seguimos viviendo en el mismo mundo, no importa cuanta distancia coloquemos entre nosotros, terminaremos chocando. Hemos decidido evitar la guerra, nadie quiere que corra sangre. Así que, un antiguo linaje, se encargará de solucionar este problema. Hemos entrado en un juego y nosotros somos el bando opuesto.

**Shiruba. Y… ¡corte!**

**Zero: -.-**

**Lauri: ¿Solo eso?**

**Shiruba: Bueno era como para presentar a los Diclonius y a los Silpelit, no tenía otro propósito ñ.nU**

**Lauri: … ñ.nU**

**Shiruba: Bueno, el próximo cap voy a cambiar la presentación así que, no se asusten, estén seguros de que siguen leyendo Omamori.**

**Zero: Dime por favor que no vas a hacer nada ridículo.**

**Shiruba: Bueno de hecho es una idea que se me ocurrió gracias a Lauri =)**

**Zero: Estoy perdido -.-"**

**Lauri: ¬¬ -saca la sierra-**

**Shiruba: O.O bueno ya saben, dejen reviews ñ.nU –coge a Lauri y se la lleva antes de que parta a Zero en pedacitos-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omamori**_

_Caminaba con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras recorría el Cuartel de la Orden. A todos nosotros se nos había otorgado un "uniforme" que consistía en un traje similar al uniforme de la academia de color negro y un abrigo como el de Mizu y Kichi._

_Salté el muro y caminé por el bosque que rodeaba el cuartel, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la Academia._

_Me adentré en el bosque sin poner mucha atención a lo que había a mi alrededor. Esa noche la luz de la luna brillaba intensa, como si el sol le estuviese regalando toda su energía._

_-Pensé que jamás llegaría- dijo una voz en el interior del bosque. Me sobresalté pero avancé hasta hallar su fuente. Allí, sentadas en el suelo, se hallaban dos chicas. Una de ellas, al parecer la que había hablado, tenía el cabello rizado y le llegaba a los hombros, era del color de la plata. Su rostro sereno era pálido y vestía con ropajes de color similar a su propio cabello. La segunda, tenía la piel más bronceada y el cabello negro largo y liso hasta la mitad de su espalda que parecía refulgir de color oro, asimismo llevaba vestiduras doradas._

_-Ya lo conoces, Shiruba. Siempre tan retrasado…- el comentario no me hizo gracia por parte de la pelinegra._

_-No seas dura con él, Nikko.- dijo divertida Shiruba –Es solo un muchacho._

_-¿Me conocen?- pregunté confundido. La pelinegra me miró con cara de "Idiota". Su compañera soltó un suspiro._

_-Te vemos todos los días, Zero. Al igual que a todos los que habitan en este planeta._

_-¿Ah?- murmuré sin comprender. Nikko bajó la cabeza con decepción._

_-Yo soy Nikko, la luz dorada del sol. Y ella es Shiruba, el resplandor plateado de la luna.- se presentó la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa que remarcaba más sus bien formados pómulos._

_-Excelente, lo último que me faltaba, otro par de brujas locas- murmuré. Nikko me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en su mano se prendió una llama. Shiruba me dirigió la misma mirada pero se limitó a retener a su compañera._

_-En cuanto despiertes… inicia el juego- dijo Shiruba. Me quedé sorprendido._

_-Esto es… ¿un sueño?- la pelinegra rió._

_-Te lo dije, retrasado.- miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Nikko._

_(Kiryuu Zero pertenece a Matsuri Hino y Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto. Atentamente: Shiruba Shado)_

_Inicia el juego_

Zero camina hacia el salón central, han recibido una llamada de los hechiceros a reunirse allí. Aún está un poco confundido por el extraño sueño que ha tenido, tiene la vaga impresión de que ese sueño se repetirá con frecuencia.

Saburo y Shiro se le habían unido en el camino. Los dos hermanos discutían.

-Es una chica estupenda, tiene tanta agilidad y… - decía Saburo.

-No seas idiota, hermano. Es una bruja de lo peor.- lo contradijo Shiro. A juzgar por el diálogo, Zero supuso que estaban hablando de Mizu. No podía estar más de acuerdo con Shiro, Saburo era un idiota.

Se les unieron varias figuras con los abrigos de la orden. Caminaban juntos seis en total, los demás ya habrían llegado.

-¿Para qué nos querrán?- preguntó Koana. –Espero que no sea para aprender más hechicería. Estoy harta de ello. Ya se lo suficiente como para patearle el trasero a cualquiera de estos brujitos.- dijo sonriendo y apartando arrogantemente su cabello negro.

-No seas tan presumida, Koana.- le dijo Naoko –Recuerda que Kichi logró aplastarte en menos de un segundo cuando trataste de escapar.- La imagen volvió a la mente de Koana. Había estado husmeando en dónde no debía y Mizu y Kichi la habían descubierto. Ella se escurría ágilmente de las manos de Mizu y justo cuando estaba a punto de escapar llega Kichi y con un golpe de mano la deja noqueada.

-Fue un conjuro que hizo, no me extraña que me haya acabado tan fácilmente- dice Koana con la cara roja como un tomate.

-La verdad, fue un golpe limpio, sin intervención de magia.- comento Kuro, quien era el único que había visto la escena.

-¡C-C-CÁLLATE!- gritó Koana, ya más humillada que al principio.

Naoko y Kuro rieron juntos. Desde el primer día les encantaba reventarle la burbuja a Koana y a Takeshi.

Avanzaron mientras Kuro y Naoko seguían presionando a Koana, haciéndola poner histérica. Shiro y Saburo hablaban acerca de su familia y otros asuntos de política que a Zero no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Por fin llegaron al salón central. Se formaba de una serie de sillas escalonadas en una media esfera, en torno a un espacio donde solían situarse los brujos de mayor casta.

Hallaron a los demás sentados en cierta zona muy cercana al centro. Saburo, Shiro, Naoko, Koana y Kuro se dirigieron automáticamente a sentarse con los demás. Zero permaneció cerca de la entrada y se sentó en los asientos más retirados.

Algunos le miraron con las cejas enarcadas pero nadie perdió tiempo con él.

-El amargado de Kiryuu- murmuró uno de ellos.

Ingresaron los brujos y hechiceros mayores escoltados por Mizu y Kichi. Ellas dos se quedaron atrás y se sentaron una a cada lado de Zero, para su desgracia.

-¿Por qué tan apartado, Kiryuu?- murmuró Mizu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, consciente de que su presencia lo fastidiaba.

-El chico es un poco antisocial- contesta Kichi con aires de inocencia –A ninguno de los del grupo parece importarles que él esté o no con ellos.

-Ni al mismo Kiryuu- completó Mizu. De acuerdo, esto ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Generalmente, a Zero le importaba un comino lo que los demás dijeran de él. Pero el que estuviesen esas dos allí, sentadas a su lado hablando de él como si no se encontrara presente empezaba a fastidiarlo.

Zero tenía las manos vueltas en garras aferradas a sus rodillas, resistiendo el impulso de salir corriendo del salón. Tsuyoi, el hechicero de mayor casta y más importante de toda la Orden se adelantó para dirigir la palabra a los congregados en la sala.

-Creo que en los tres días que han estado aquí, no se les ha informado enteramente de su misión.- dijo el anciano, que a pesar de su edad, era adrementador y su tono era cortante al punto que hacía estremecer hasta a los vampiros. –Están aquí, porque se les ha regalado la responsabilidad de prevenir una guerra.- miradas gélidas –Sois una raza muy alta. Podrían ser la raza dominante de este mundo, pero hay otra raza con el mismo potencial, para ser dominante, que ustedes. Son llamados, Diclonius. Se nos ha autorizado a dar a conocer las características de su raza.

.

.

-Los vampiros son capaces de controlar ciertos elementos y algunos tienen poderes más avanzados, muy semejantes a los nuestros.- explicó Alyssa, quien se había encargado de investigar al bando contrario.

.

.

-Los Diclonius tienen poderes telequinéticos, gracias a lo que se ha llamado vectores.- ilustró Tsuyoi.

.

.

-Los vampiros también se regeneran rápidamente, pueden recuperar un miembro si llegan a perderlo. Hay ciertas armas especiales para acabar con los vampiros, pero se nos ha negado utilizarlas.- algunos de los Diclonius mostraron descontento.

.

.

-Cada Diclonius tiene por lo menos cuatro vectores, y la distancia mínima que alcanzan son dos metros. Es bueno mantener la distancia, los vectores tienen mucha fuerza y pueden atravesar cualquier cosa.- murmullos incómodos.

.

.

-Ahora, les mostraré a cada miembro.- Alyssa sacó una imagen, la foto pertenecía a Zero –Kiryuu Zero. Es un humano convertido en vampiro, por lo que sus facultades se limitan al ataque físico. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser un ser "salvaje" por naturaleza, le concede mucha velocidad y fuerza.

.

.

-Ella es Nana- anunció Tsuyoi mostrando una imagen de la chica –ella es su líder. Nana posee cuatro vectores, cada uno de cinco metros. Eso quiere decir, que en un enfrentamiento conviene estar a cinco metros a la redonda, si no quieren acabar derrotados.

.

.

-Hira Yoshiro- una imagen de un chico de cabello rojo y corto, bastante corpulento –él tiene la capacidad de controlar el fuego. Según sus superiores es un excelente luchador. Los hermanos Doi, Aiko y Kisho.- aparecieron los dos castaños –Ambos capaces de controlar el metal.

.

.

-Scarlet, la segunda de Nana.- ahora todos vieron una chica de cabello rojo, con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una placa de metal. –Ella fue sometida a experimentación, en ello, perdió cuatro de sus seis vectores. Ahora tiene dos, de veinte metros cada uno.- el recelo brilló en los ojos de los vampiros, la chica habría de ser muy poderosa… veinte metros, era demasiado alcance.

.

.

-Ibu Naoko- la rubia apareció ante los ojos de los Diclonius –La chica es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene la facultad de controlar el rayo, la electricidad en sí.- los Diclonius sopesaban las fuerzas de sus oponentes, la imagen cambió, revelando una chica de cabello negro –Nagai Koana, su habilidad es muy peculiar. Es capaz de controlar el aire, más exactamente, el aire tóxico.

.

.

-Aichi- la imagen de una chica de cabello morado pálido suplantó la de Scarlet –posee seis vectores, de tres metros.- la imagen cambió, sin embargo, parecía que hubiesen colocado a la misma chica en diferente pose. –Adara, es la hermana gemela de Aichi. Adara posee cuatro vectores, de seis metros.

.

.

-Saeki Kuro- un chico rubio se reveló ante ellos –el muchacho es capaz de controlar el cristal… todo lo que sea cristal está a su alcance para ser controlado.- Saburo y Shiro aparecieron ante los ojos de los Diclonius –Saburo y Shiro. Son hermanos, aún no se ha dado a conocer su poder, ambos lo mantienen oculto, pero se sabe que sus poderes son complementarios, ninguno puede funcionar sin el otro.- la misma idea corrió por la mente de todos, había que separar a los hermanos.

.

.

-Alyssa.- la pelirroja apareció –ella posee ocho vectores, de dos metros. Ella, se me ha informado, es la mente del grupo, es muy perspicaz.- sus ojos lo confirmaban. –Casandra, posee diez vectores, de dos metros.- el poder era abrumador…

.

.

-Umari Takeshi. Puede controlar la vida vegetal.- la imagen cambió –Jo Mitsuko. Controla las ondas sonoras, se cree, que puede controlar cualquier tipo de ondas.- de nuevo, la imagen cambia –Genda Hiroko. Su habilidad no es control de algún elemento… es más control de todos los elementos, en función de su cuerpo. Puede crear una réplica de sí misma.

.

.

-Charissa. Posee doce vectores de dos metros cada uno.- cambio de imagen –Caroline, cuatro vectores, diez metros.- un murmullo incómodo recorrió la sala.

.

.

-Bando Goro. Capaz de controlar la tierra. Abe Mine, capaz de controlar los cuerpos. Puede hacerte hacer algo contra tu voluntad, pero, es muy vulnerable en ese estado, ya que entra en trance.- este comentario no sirvió para aplacar la preocupación de los Diclonius. El que fuera vulnerable, no quería decir que se pudiese atacar con facilidad, obviamente, ella utilizaría los cuerpos que controlara para defenderse.

.

.

-Lyssander.- otro con placa metálica –cuatro vectores, diez metros. Myless, seis vectores, quince metros. Myron, seis vectores, diez metros. Paris, 17 vectores…- los vampiros retrocedieron con recelo –cuatro metros. Stephen, 13 vectores, dos metros.

.

.

-Finalmente, las brujas, que complementan su equipo. Mizu y Kichi.- las dos chicas aparecieron ante los Diclonius –Mizu es capaz de controlar el agua, lo que nos pone en desventaja ya que hay agua en todos lados. Y Kichi. Su poder es indefinido, se le ha visto hacer todo tipo de cosas, su arma principal, es una baraja de naipes.

.

.

-Ike, tres vectores, 16 metros. Y para finalizar, la punta ofensiva de su arsenal. Kara.- apareció la imagen de una niña de doce años. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese el arma más poderosa que tuvieran? –La niña es ciega, perdió la visión en la época de la experimentación. Tiene veinte vectores, de cinco metros, y se dice… que es capaz de extenderlos.- todos soltaron un gruñido de odio y también de miedo.

-¿Esperan que compitamos contra esta…? - gruñó Zero molesto.

-¿Abominación?- completo Mizu –La respuesta es sí. Se sacrifican unos pocos para evitar la muerte de muchos.- Zero miró con recelo a Mizu –Nadie quiere una guerra. Esto es parte del sueño de paz de tu padre. Se puede convivir en paz con una raza inferior como los humanos. Entre razas superiores es imposible. Se distancian todo lo que pueden y terminan arrancándose la cabeza entre ellos.

-Ellos son quince y nosotros trece.

-¿Y qué crees que somos nosotras, adornos?- preguntó petulante Kichi.

-¿Por qué no eligieron quince vampiros?

-¿Te desagrada nuestra compañía?- preguntó Mizu melosamente –Fuimos seleccionadas como apoyo.- dijo ella seriamente.

-Las brujas nos apoyan.- replicó Zero con sarcasmo. Mizu volvió su rostro adelante con la seriedad marcada.

-Tenemos buenas razones para hacerlo.- Zero estuvo a punto de preguntarle las razones, pero se vio interrumpido por Tsuyoi.

-Demos la bienvenida al bando opuesto, los Diclonius.- anunció con su tono cortante. Las puertas se abrieron y fueron cruzadas por un grupo de quince personas. Todos ellos tenían cuernos en forma de orejas de gato en la cabeza, tenían cabelleras entre rojo y azul, pasando por todas sus tonalidades y todos iban vestidos igual. El ropaje blanco, en vestidos para las chicas y de traje para los hombres.

Al frente de la formación iban dos chicas de poca estatura. Nana y Scarlet. Detrás de ellas se formaban el resto, rodeando a Kara, la niña.

Los vampiros parecieron erizarse igual que gatos al ver a Kara. La formación se detuvo a mitad de camino, dejando el cuarto en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Tienen miedo?- preguntó Kara con voz angelical. Por instinto, los vampiros activaron sus habilidades. –Eso pensé- dijo ella.

La chica era aterradora. Era igual que Kichi, solo que menos presumida.

-Por favor, mantengan la calma.- pidió Nana. La chiquilla fue tapada por dos de su raza, quienes se interpusieron con gesto protector, aunque, obviamente, jamás sería necesario.

-Nana- llamó Tsuyoi –Si tú y tus allegados gustan sentarse, por favor.- señaló con un gesto los asientos del lado opuesto. Todos pasaron a sentarse manteniendo la formación, y rodeando a Kara.

-El propósito, es reunir todos los Omamori. Estos talismanes han sido repartidos por toda la Tierra en todos los rincones posibles. Son diez en total y todos son invulnerables a sus poderes.- un murmullo de disgusto recorrió la sala. –Se ubicarán los dos equipos en dos zonas distintas y se les dará una forma de rastrear los talismanes. En cuanto los diez sean capturados, así sea entre los dos grupos, deberán regresar aquí, y entonces lucharán por los otros talismanes, a fin de reunirlos todos en un solo equipo. Está prohibido asesinar a un miembro del otro equipo, pero no se les impedirá capturar y retener a alguno.- Tsuyoi hizo mucho énfasis en este punto, mirando a todos con sus ojos grises. –El que asesine, se le expulsará del juego, y obtendrá castigo severo.- lanzó un par de collares a cada lado de la sala. El primero calló en manos de Nana, el segundo fue atrapado por Zero. –El collar posee un pedazo de uno de los diez talismanes. Les permitirá hallar los demás.

Nana tomó el collar y se lo colgó del cuello. Zero lo envolvió en su muñeca.

-Que comience el juego- un par de rayos de luz salieron de las palmas de Tsuyoi, desapareciendo a los dos equipos de la sala.

Distanciados por un área de quinientos mil kilómetros cuadrados, los equipos aparecen e inician la búsqueda.

.

.

_Vi el bosque que rodeaba el Cuartel. Y al mismo tiempo podía ver el espacio a donde Tsuyoi nos había mandado. _

_-Han iniciado el juego- dijo Shiruba a mis espaldas._

_-Y se oponen dos razas realmente fuertes- completó Nikko._

_Miré a los destellos del día y la noche._

_-¿Quién ganará?- les pregunté. Como si este par de locas pudiese contestar esa pregunta, pensé con sarcasmo._

_-Habrás de enterarte… dentro de algún tiempo.- contestó Shiruba. Lo sabía, no podían contestarme. Una mano golpeó mi nuca._

_-¡Ay!- me quejé. Nikko aún mantenía su mano en alto._

_-Más respeto zoquete- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Eso me saco por tratar con locas.- murmuré con desconsuelo. Nikko me amenazó con la mano de nuevo pero Shiruba la retuvo, como siempre._

_-Te equivocas, Zero. Sí podemos saber quién ganará…- dijo Shiruba con los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo dicen? Así acabamos con esta ridiculez._

_-Arruinaría el suspense, baka- me contestó Nikko._

_-Regresa a la realidad.- dijo Shiruba._

_-Pero…_

_-Solo hazlo- ordenó Nikko._

_(Espero, les haya gustado. Dejen reviews. Atentamente: Shiruba Shado)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Omamori**_

_Sin duda, voy a encontrarme nuevo con esas locas._

_Hemos avanzado ya. El cristal de rastreo parece tener cierto apego a mí, ya que no funciona en manos de otro. Kichi se ha puesto insoportable a causa de ello, pero, es su problema y no el mío. Además resulta divertido ver lloriquear como una chiquilla tonta a esa bruja._

_De nuevo paseo por el bosque solitariamente, pero esta vez es un bosque diferente al que rodea el cuartel, me parece que es el bosque a donde nos envió Tsuyoi._

_Más adelante pude ver los relampagueos dorados y plateados y los sonidos de lucha. Me acerqué a averiguar._

_Shiruba y Nikko se lanzaban una contra la otra atacándose. Pero parecía más un juego que un combate. Ridículo, pensé._

_-Miren quien se decidió a aparecer.- dijo burlonamente Shiruba, distrayéndose un momento. Nikko le cayó encima tumbándola y haciéndole comer tierra. -¡Nikko!- se quejó sacándosela de encima._

_-Es tu culpa- se excusó ella._

_-¿Cómo no voy a aparecer?- Shiruba y Nikko sonrieron –Estoy condenado a verlas todas las noches.- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de ambas chicas. Un golpe de ambas, y quedé clavado en el suelo._

_-Idiota- murmuraron las dos. Me frote la coronilla donde empecé a sentir dos abultamientos._

_-Estaba bromeando- les dije con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Demasiado tarde- dijo Nikko. Shiruba me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a pararme. _

_-¿Qué pasará hoy?- les pregunté. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. -¿Qué?_

_-Ah…- Nikko dudó un momento. -¿Qué se considera… prudente decirle?- Shiruba duda un momento también._

_-Enfrentarán su primer reto… Es posible que ambos equipos consigan un talismán o se acerquen mucho a uno…_

_-¿Es posible?- pregunté con una ceja enarcada._

_-¡Despierta!- dijeron las dos, y las perdí de vista._

_(Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y Zero a Matsuri Hino, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención. Atentamente: Shiruba Shado.)_

**El primer talismán**

-Hemos estado caminando durante horas- se quejó Aiko, su hermano le palmeó el hombro consoladoramente -¿Seguro de que nos estás guiando por el lado correcto, Kiryuu?- preguntó con tono filudo.

Zero se volvió a mirarla asesinamente. Kisho le devolvió la misma mirada, defendiendo a su hermana. Zero relajó la postura.

-El talismán lo indica de ese modo. Parece como si el Omamori se estuviese desplazando.

-Pues que útil.- dijo Goro dejándose caer contra un árbol. Todos se volvieron a mirar a las brujas. Kichi revolvía su baraja mientras Mizu le miraba atentamente, parecía que estuvieran en algún juego de astucia.

-¡Mizu!- llamó Mine, esta no se volvió sino que siguió con los ojos clavados en la baraja de Kichi -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la vampiresa al notar que tenía una porción de la atención de Mizu.

-Es posible que el talismán lo lleve un móvil.- todos se miraron entre ellos -¡Detente!- Kichi cesó de revolver su baraja. Mizu tomó una carta. -¿Es esta?

-Me debes 50- dijo Kichi con astucia. Mizu metió la carta de nuevo en la baraja con resignación. "Maldita sea" murmuró.

-¿Un móvil?- preguntó Hiroko. Mizu se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Se han soltado diversas criaturas por los campos en los que se escondieron los Omamori, la mayoría, se mueven.- un crujido detrás de ellos los sobresaltó –Están aquí.

.

.

Nana se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Nana?- preguntó Scarlet.

-El Omamori se está moviendo… alrededor de nosotros.- los ojos morados, escarlatas, fucsias y rosas se pasearon por el entorno.

-¡Cuidado!- Kara reaccionó y expandió sus vectores alrededor de sus compañeros, formando una cúpula. Algo chocó contra ellos y volvió a esconderse en la espesura del bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?

.

.

-Les sugiero una formación circular, protejan sus espaldas.- dijo Mizu. Todos formaron un círculo, dándose la espalda entre ellos. Yoshiro incendió sus manos, Aiko y Kisho sacaron un montón de objetos de metal a la vista, Naoko empezó a formar esferas de electricidad en sus manos, a Koana la envolvió una nebulosa de aire morado, varios cristales se desenterraron de la tierra rodeando a Kuro, Saburo y Shiro se tomaron del brazo, Mitsuko empezó a generar leves ondas en las palmas de sus manos, Hiroko formó una doble de sí misma, Goro levantó algunas rocas a su alrededor, Mine se sentó en el centro del círculo, esperando a entrar en trance cuando fuera oportuno, Mizu creó un torbellino de agua a su alrededor, Kichi desplegó un abanico de cartas, Zero sacó una pistola, a su costado se podía leer, Quiet Shadow, era un arma de color negro, finalmente, Takeshi empezó a disipar la vegetación que cubría las bestias.

-Prepárense- avisó Kichi.

Unos ojos de color negro reluciente se vieron entre la maleza.

.

.

-Formación circular- ordenó Nana. Sus allegados crearon la formación. –Aguarden.

Todos pasearon sus ojos por el bosque con sus vectores en alto, preparados para atacar.

Kara mantuvo la protección con diez de sus vectores mientras que con los otros diez exploraba el espacio.

-Nana…- todos aguardaron a Kara –a la izquierda.

Nana lanzó sus vectores hacia el lado que Kara le había indicado. Entre ellos quedó atrapada una fea criatura, deforme y con relucientes ojos negros.

-¿Qué es esto…?

-¡Scarlet!- esta reaccionó y lanzó sus brazos al frente, rompió a la criatura y esta desapareció en una humareda verde. Nana empezó a sentir como sus vectores le dolían, esa criatura le estaba haciendo algo… le arrancó la cabeza y al igual que la otra desapareció en humo verde.

Más de diez bichos chocaron contra el escudo de Kara y se pegaron a él. La niña soltó un grito de dolor y empezó a destrozarlos con los demás vectores. Las gemelas reaccionaron y empezaron a atacar también.

-¡Duele!- gritó Kara. Quitó su escudo recogiendo los diez vectores lastimados. Sus compañeros notaron la ausencia del escudo e iniciaron la ofensiva.

.

.

Yoshiro rostizó uno de los bichos, y se cubrió con fuego cuando otro lo atacó. Aiko extendió una pequeña esfera de metal convirtiéndola en una filuda hoja que atravesó a uno de los engendros. Kisho lanzó varias esferillas de metal agujereando el pecho de los bichos.

Naoko saltaba sobre estos y los electrocutaba hasta dejarlo carbonizados. Dos metros más allá, Koana ahogaba a un grupo grande, con la nebulosa morada.

Kuro utilizó los cristales para atravesar a los bicho por la cabeza o el pecho, que eran los sitios más vulnerables.

Saburo y Shiro se limitaron a saltar sobre los deformes y romperles el pescuezo. Ocultaban recelosamente su habilidad.

Mitsuko sacaba a volar a los deformes con ondas de alta frecuencia, e incluso les reventaba algunos órganos internos.

Doce Hirokos atacaban y "descuartizaban" a los engendros, mientras Goro los aplastaba con rocas. Mine había tomado posesión de uno de los engendros y lo usaba para atacar a los demás y luego hacía que se autodestruyera.

Mizu creaba hojas de agua que cortaban a los bichos, y Kichi lanzaba sus cartas como si fueran navajas. Zero empuñó la Quiet Shadow y le disparó a un engendro, convirtiéndole en humo verde.

Las ramas de los árboles se enrollaban alrededor de los bichos y los rompían por orden de Takeshi.

Mizu se topó con la espalda de Zero. Ninguno de los dos se distrajo y se cubrieron entre sí. Un torbellino de agua enrolló y desapareció a uno de los engendros, Zero disparó en la frente a otro, desvaneciéndolo.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- tres se lanzaron sobre él. Vació una descarga en ellos para acabarlos.

-Los llamamos Kurai- Mizu formó un látigo de agua y lo enrolló alrededor del pescuezo de un Kurai, ahorcándole.

-Que original- replicó Zero con sarcasmo. (Kurai = Oscuros) Recargó la Quiet Shadow y acabó con seis más.

.

.

Los Kurai eran despedazados por brazos invisibles.

Los Diclonius trataban de no retenerlos mucho tiempo, pues estos empezaban a carcomer sus vectores.

Kara estaba enojada por lo que le habían hecho los Kurai, y realizaba una tremenda carnicería a pesar de que la mitad de sus vectores estaban lastimados.

Scarlet estuvo combatiendo cinco de los Kurai.

-¡Scarlet!- gritó Lyssander. Demasiado tarde. El Kurai se quedó suspendido en el aire y se despedazó.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- murmuró Ike detrás de la humareda verde.

Myless y Myron se defendían mutuamente. Myron lanzó un Kurai contra Myless, y este lo despedazó una vez acogido en sus vectores.

Stephen y Caroline peleaban hombro con hombro, repartiéndose el trabajo.

Charissa tomó dos Kurai y los estalló entre sus vectores, fue por el tercero pero Paris lo destrozó primero. Ella le miró con mala cara pero no perdió el tiempo y siguió combatiendo.

.

.

Un Kurai salió de la nada, pero fue alcanzado por una bala de la Quiet Shadow. Todos aguardaron en silencio.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Koana con excitación.

-No.- contestó Mizu secamente –Aficionados- murmuró despectivamente.

Hiroko se adelantó y tomo entre sus manos un cristal bastante grande. Se volvió y avanzó con el cristal en sus manos mientras las demás Hirokos desaparecían en el aire. Se lo tendió a Mizu.

Ella se hizo a un lado y permitió que los demás lo vieran.

El Omamori tenía el tamaño de dos puños relucía de mil colores y en su interior parecía fluir algo.

-Tenemos uno, debemos conseguir nueve más. Es probable que ahora el otro equipo haya encontrado uno.- dijo Mizu. Tomó el talismán y se lo entregó a Kichi, ella lo guardó en su túnica. Se volvió discretamente para enseñarle la lengua a Zero.

-Que infantil- murmuró él.

.

.

El silencio reinó en el claro.

-Nana- llamó Casandra. La pelirrosa se volvió para mirarla. En sus manos, Casandra sostenía un talismán.

-Hemos hallado uno- murmuró con la voz contenida. Las palabras de Tsuyoi resonaron en su mente "…los talismanes son invulnerables a sus poderes…" Extendió un vector y lo posó sobre el talismán, al tratar de cogerlo, simplemente lo atravesó. –Stephen, tu portarás el primero.

-Hai- el peli lila tomó el talismán entre sus manos y lo ocultó en su abrigo.

-Prosigamos, todavía nos faltan nueve.- retomaron la formación en la que Nana y Scarlet iban a la cabeza y los demás rodeaban a Kara.

-Es posible que los vampiros tengan ya otro talismán- comentó Myless.

-En ese caso tendremos que quitárselos en cuanto los veamos- murmuró Scarlet.

-Es lo más probable.- dijo Nana mostrando su acuerdo.

Kara encogía y estiraba sus vectores lastimados, ahora le dolían menos, pero aún así le habían dañado mucho.

.

.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Mizu. –Ah, antes de eso… ¿Algún herido?- todos se miraron entre ellos.

-No, pero si muchos sedientos.- dijo Goro, haciendo que todos se percataran de la sed insoportable.

-Bien hecho, Goro- le soltó Kichi.

Mizu se cortó la punta del dedo. Creó un torbellino de agua y la tiñó de rojo con su dedo. Guió el agua a las bocas sedientas de los vampiros.

-Con eso bastará para seguir, vámonos.- emprendió la marcha sin esperar respuesta.

-Bruja gruñona- murmuró Takeshi. Una ola se alzó detrás de él y lo aplastó contra el piso. Naoko soltó una risita.

-Idiota- murmuró Zero. Koana pasó por encima de él con sus aires de arrogante.

-Ella también se lo merece.- le dijo Kuro a Mizu, señalando a Koana.

-Mmm… recibirá su merecido, créeme.

.

.

_-¿De dónde demonios saqué la Quiet Shadow? ¿Y dónde está la __Bloody__ Rose?_

_-¿No te acuerdas?- me preguntó Nikko con los ojos en blanco. Me encogí de hombros. –La Bloody Rose te la confiscaron._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Y a cambio te dieron la Quiet Shadow.- completó Shiruba -¿En serio no te acuerdas?_

_Me quedé en blanco._

_-Nikko, el flash back- __dijo__ Shiruba. __Nikko empezó a retrasar el brazo. -¿Qué haces?_

_-El flash back- contestó ella con inocencia._

_-Con flash back no me refería a que lo noquearas con un gancho- dijo Shiruba con los ojos en blanco. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Hai- contestó Nikko. Unió sus palmas y una luz centellante me cegó._

_(Flash Back)_

_Esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Saburo, ese idiota metido. Me había estado investigando. Me preguntaba por Yuuki…_

_Juro que la próxima vez que lo vea le meteré un balazo con la Bloody Rose._

_Llegué al salón un poco tarde. Al abrir la puerta interrumpí lo que Howl, el brujo, estaba diciendo. _

_El tipo tendría unos veintitantos años, el cabello era rubio y largo y siempre vestía con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, y un feo abrigo de rombos de colores. Era especialista en magia negra._

_Los brujos trataban de darnos todo el fundamento necesario para combatir sus propias trampas. Decían, que el otro bando contaba con más ventaja, no me puedo imaginar porqué._

_-Señor… Kiryuu- dijo después de echar un vistazo a mi insignia –llega tarde._

_-Lo siento- murmuré y me apresuré a sentarme en las sillas de atrás. Con un sonido repentino, Mizu y Kichi aparecieron en el asiento contiguo al mío._

_-Prosigue, Howl.- le indicó Mizu. Esté le hizo mala cara pero siguió._

_Mizu y Kichi se veían ese día como otras del montón. Era extraño verlas sin sus significativas ropas y con el uniforme del común._

_-Te digo que es una Sangre Pura, y que Kiryuu quiso matar a su hermano.- murmuró Saburo a Shiro. Cerré fuertemente las manos sobre mis rodillas para evitar llevarlas a la Bloody Rose._

_-Es totalmente ridículo.- le contestó Shiro._

_-Hablo en serio hermano. Mira los archivos que el par de brujas esas se trajeron sobre nosotros, y el expediente de Kiryuu decía todo eso._

_-¿Cómo voy a creerte semejante cosa? ¡Es un expediente escolar!- dijo Shiro, ya un poco estresado gracias a su hermano._

_-No, no lo es. Se trajeron el expediente escolar, si. Pero también un informe completo acerca de los últimos cinco años de cada uno. Reunieron toda esa información para elegirnos.- Shiro se sobresaltó._

_-¿Qué dice de nosotros?_

_-No mucho.- contestó Saburo para aliviarle –Pero ese no es el punto. La Sangre Pura, era hija adoptiva del director… Hay toda una historia ahí.- escuchar aquello me resultaba insoportable._

_Llevaba varios años sin pensar en eso… Y que este par de bakas lo mencionara no me ayudaba._

_-Ella… bueno eso está como una nota de Cross Kaien, pero dice que hay riesgo de que… de que Kiryuu la asesine.- esto colmó el vaso de mi paciencia._

_-¡Cállense!- grité y saqué la Bloody Rose para apuntarles. Toda la clase se volvió a mirarme. Saburo se quedó petrificado._

_Unos minutos después, estaba en la oficina de Tsuyoi. Mizu y Kichi me habían arrastrado hasta allí._

_-Debes controlarte, Zero. Ellos son tu equipo no puedes andar enemistándote con ellos.- desvié la mirada. Mizu sostenía la Bloody Rose fuera de mi alcance. –No podemos permitirle portar un arma para vampiros, es peligroso.- me sentía como un niño pequeño al que no se le deja encender la estufa. ¡Yo no era un crío, Maldita sea!_

_-Le daré otra pistola, y me aseguraré de que no haga daño a los vampiros.- completó Mizu cuando Tsuyoi estaba a punto de protestar._

_Mizu y Kichi me guiaron por el cuartel. Llegamos a un sitio donde la gente practicaba con sus armas. _

_Descendimos a una bóveda subterránea, iluminada por antorchas de color verde. Tras una puerta, se hallaba un gran almacén de armas de todo tipo._

_-Hola Ransu.- saludó Mizu a un tipo de pelo grisáceo y corpulento que debía tener unos treinta años._

_-Mizu, ¿Qué me traes?- preguntó con interés mirando la pistola._

_-O…- me empecé a quejar, pero Kichi me metió un codazo en el estómago que me sacó todo el aire._

_-Cállate- me ordenó. Mizu apuntó la Bloody Rose._

_-Bloody Rose. Calibre 20, especial para matar vampiros.- Ransu la tomó._

_-Parece que ya tiene dueño…- estuvo a punto de reclamarla pero otro codazo de Kichi me calló._

_-Si… solo funciona con él. Pero te agradecería que la tuvieras en almacenaje unos cuantos días, luego veremos qué hacer. Necesito otra arma, que no lastime vampiros pero que sea efectiva con todo lo demás.- Ransu salió detrás del escaparate y empezó a inspeccionar las armas._

_-¿Qué te parece esta?- dijo tomando una pistola negra. Al costado se leía: Quiet Shadow, en letras plateadas –Con capacidad para treinta balas por descarga. Ligera, fácil de manejar, y sobre todo, contiene una de las diez Sombras.- el ambiente se volvió repentinamente oscuro._

_-No puedes hablar en serio.- le dijo Mizu._

_-La Sombra solo se ha presentado una vez… pero con un nuevo dueño… quien sabe.- debatieron un rato y por fin resolvieron que me quedara con la Quiet Shadow._

_Me guardé la Quiet Shadow entre el abrigo y caminamos fuera del almacén._

_-¿Qué son las diez Sombras?- pregunté. Mizu y Kichi intercambiaron una mirada._

_-Son diez espectros ancestrales. Deberías poner más atención en la clase de Howl.- me reprendió Mizu._

_-¿Y qué con esos espectros?- pregunté ignorando el último comentario._

_-Se dice que cuando aparecen, se llevan todas las almas que halla a su alrededor al infierno, excepto al que le invoque y los que él o ella esté protegiendo. Sólo ha pasado tres veces en cien años. Muchas vidas se perdieron entonces.- me quedé mirando el arma._

_-¿Con esta arma, puedo invocar uno?_

_-Solo si tienes la fuerza suficiente para resistirlo._

_(Fin del flash back)_

_-…-_

_-Es un arma muy poderosa.- comentó Shiruba._

_-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que si puedo resistirlo?- pregunté aturdido._

_-El poder de los espectros es demasiado y se necesita de mucha fuerza para poder controlarlo sin que te coma vivo.- contestó Nikko._

_-Ahora vuelve, que tu equipo te necesita.- dijo Shiruba._

_Me fui sin decir palabra. _

_(Me faltó colocarlo, Howl pertenece a Diana Wynne Jones. Espero les haya gustado. Atentamente: Shiruba Shado)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Omamori**_

_Lo último que recuerdo, un golpe. Ha sido suficiente para dejarme noqueado._

_- ¡Que debilucho! – exclama una voz conocida._

_- Ten un poco de consideración con el muchacho. – le contesta otra voz. – Hasta a mí me dolió._

_Suelto un quejido. - ¡Estoy maldito! ¿Tengo que encontrarme con ustedes cada vez que pase a la inconsciencia? – mascullo._

_- ¡Oye! Sigue vivo. – dice Nikko con un entusiasmo que parece mentira._

_Justo antes de que tenga la oportunidad de ponerme de pie, una mano me aferra por la camisa y me levanta a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Shiruba me mira fijamente y me zarandea como si fuese un muñeco de trapo._

_- Despierta, Zero. Estás en medio de una pelea._

_- ¡Suéltame! – le gruño. Me deja caer al suelo. - ¿Qué pasó?_

_- ¿Quieres verlo por ti mismo o te devuelvo al momento? – pregunta Nikko mientras se truena los dedos._

_- Limítate a contármelo por favor._

_Nikko suelta una risita. – Shiruba, te cedo el honor._

_La aludida esboza una sonrisa. – Dime, Zero. ¿No encuentras algo extraño en el ambiente de hoy?_

_Miro a mi alrededor. – Estamos en una cueva… - un fogonazo se me viene a la mente. No necesito del improvisado flash back de Nikko para empezar a repasar todo lo sucedido._

_(Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y Zero a Matsuri Hino, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención. Atentamente: Shiruba Shado.)_

**Los dos demonios**

Las cadenas salen de la tierra y se enrollan alrededor de las muñecas de los vampiros presentes. – Esta vez me quedo yo de niñera, Kichi. – le dice Mizu a su compañera.

- Está bien. – contesta la aludida encogiéndose de hombros. Emprende su camino fuera de la cueva y desaparece entre la densa arboleda.

Hiroko se remueve incómodo. - ¿Por qué en una cueva? – preguta casi gruñendo.

- ¿Por qué no? – contesta Mizu mientras juega con una esfera de agua. – El talismán rastreador nos ha guiado hasta aquí. Además, parece que va a llover.

- La lluvia me recuerda las guerras.- murmura Naoko jugando distraídamente con uno de sus mechones rubios. Mizu la mira de reojo pero no hace preguntas. Según los reportes, Naoko pertenece a una familia de soldados. Sus guerras son constantes e incesables.

.

.

Kara frunce el ceño con insistencia, como si quisiera que ninguno de sus compañeros pasara por alto que está enojada. Sus vectores todavía le duelen.

Alyssa suelta un suspiro. – Ya nos dimos cuenta de que estás disgustada, Kara. No hace falta que mantengas esa cara de puño. – masculla lo último. La niña se gira a mirarla con desdén y un leve asomo de ira. – Sanarán. – agrega Alyssa con cierto nerviosismo.

Charissa se acercó a la pequeña Kara con una media sonrisa y un aire tranquilizador. – Déjame ver. – le dice con amabilidad. Por supuesto no hay nada que _ver_, pero Charissa es capaz de sanar los vectores de otros de su clase si estos están expuestos.

Kara se muestra un poco esquiva al principio, pero opta por permitir que la chica de cabello rosa le examine. Deja salir sus veinte vectores.

Charissa le imita y empieza a palpar con ellos los vectores lastimados de la niña.

Scarlett mira con aire ausente a las dos chicas. Sin duda, esos engendros han sabido dañar a su mejor arma. Kara, quien en sus años más duros y violentos fue conocida como la demonio de los cincuenta brazos. Lógicamente, esto era una exageración ya que el número de vectores de la niña solo alcanzaba la veintena, pero su longitud de cinco metros era suficiente para aterrorizar a los pueblerinos.

Kara más que cualquier otro dicolonius ha sufrido. Y tanto como una niña no debería sufrir a sus cinco años de edad. Pero el mundo fue, es y parece que siempre será cruel con esta raza por la simple razón de ser capaces de mucho más que cualquier humano.

Scarlett al igual que Nana sabía que Kara guardaba un profundo rencor y dolor en su corazón que tal vez nunca se remediaría. Nana ya se lo había dicho muchas veces. Kara era un peligro para lo que ellos trataban de lograr en un mundo que pertenecía a los humanos.

Tal vez tendría que ser encerrada nuevamente, cuando ganaran el juego.

.

.

Mizu sintió que alguien le miraba fijamente. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos negros de Saburo. Este desvió la mirada rápidamente. Mizu miró confusa al joven vampiro, pero decidió pasarlo por alto y volvió sus pensamientos hacia la joven Naoko, tratando de recordar todo cuanto había leído en su expediente.

Una vez más sintió los ojos de Saburo clavados sobre ella. Se volvió repentinamente solo para confirmarlo. El pelinegro se vio sorprendido y reaccionó cayendo de espaldas. Mizu no pudo contener una risita.

Shiro miró a su hermano de soslayo y soltó un resoplido. – Vaya que tienes pésimo gusto cuando se trata de chicas. – masculló.

Saburo optó por ignorar a su hermano y se frotó la cabeza inocentemente mientras aceptaba de buen grado la risita de la bruja.

Mizu se dio cuenta de que podía sacar buen partido al extraño comportamiento de Saburo. Le daba la impresión de que quería hablar con ella. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a una distancia prudente del vampiro.

- Me parece que querías hablar conmigo. – le dice la bruja esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

Saburo se pone nervioso. – Sí. Creo que sí. – contesta mientras siente que la sangre que no ha tomado le hierve bajo la piel de las mejillas. – Aunque creo que no tengo nada en particular que decirte.

- Oh. – se limita a decir Mizu. Al parecer, definitivamente puede sacar buen partido. – De hecho había algo que me estaba rondando la cabeza. – dice con aire pensativo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunta Saburo con auténtico interés.

Mizu mira hacia la entrada de la cueva, donde Naoko ha quedado encadenada. La bruja se acerca más a Saburo para asegurarse de que Naoko no les escuchará, no sin antes acortar las cadenas que sujetan a Saburo.

- Es acerca de Naoko. – murmura Mizu. – Hay algo en su expediente que me parece particularmente interesante pero me temo que el expediente que nos proporcionaron no es muy específico.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de que ella es de la milicia?

Mizu y Saburo sienten que la conversación es solo suya, pero todos los vampiros presentes, excepto Naoko, les están escuchando. Zero se inclina un poco hacia ellos. A ninguno de los vampiros que han elegido para ser sus compañeros lo conocía muy bien, y era una buena oportunidad para saber un poco más de uno de ellos.

- Bueno, la familia de Naoko siempre ha pertenecido a ese tipo de régimen. Ninguno de ellos ha sido la excepción al cargo, por muy corta que sea su edad. – relata Saburo. – Naoko, a sus quince años, ya ha participado de unas treinta batallas más o menos.

- ¿Qué tipo de batallas? – pregunta Mizu.

- Vampiros contra vampiros, naturalmente. – contesta Saburo encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero las batallas en las que ella participa son específicamente de las familias Sangre Pura de los vampiros. Las cuatro familias; Kuran, Muramatsu, Senda, y Hirose. Este tipo de _peleas_ son comunes entre estas familias. Ellos tratan de decidir quién manda.

- ¿Para qué familia combaten Naoko y los suyos?

- Para el que pida sus servicios primero. – contesta Saburo. – Ellos son prácticamente un servidor público, por decirlo de algún modo. No guardan lealtades, simplemente cumplen órdenes a cambio de dinero o favores.

- Mercenarios. – musita Mizu.

- La verdad son mejores que eso. Ellos no solo viven del dinero ni tampoco matan a quien sea sin escrúpulos. La familia de Naoko mide posibilidades y analiza cuál servicio le puede dar más beneficios, o simplemente cuál de ellos les causará menos problemas. – Saburo guarda silencio brevemente. - Para Naoko fue difícil su permanencia en la Escuela Cross. Muchas veces su familia tuvo que combatir contra los Kuran mientras ella estudiaba junto con uno de los miembros de esta familia. Ahora ha sido más fácil para ella desde que ellos desaparecieron. Pero con una nueva pareja liderando esta familia… quién sabe. – los ojos oscuros del vampiro se posan sobre Zero.

Este suelta un resoplido y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Naoko ha asesinado a muchos vampiros. No sé cómo puede vivir con ello.

.

.

- Avancemos. – ordena Nana. Sus allegados le siguen obedientemente.

El terreno empieza a cambiar y pasa de tener la textura de un bosque a algo más rocoso. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, llegan junto a una cueva profunda y oscura. Nana se detiene en seco y así lo hacen todos los demás.

El frío y la oscuridad solo pueden recordarles a un lugar al que estuvieron todos recluidos alguna vez. Kara sigue caminando y sus vectores se topan con los pies de Nana. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la niña.

Scarlett la mira de reojo. "_Ah, ella nunca vio la oscuridad._", piensa esta. Mira los vacíos ojos de color lechoso de la niña.

A Nana le cuesta reunir suficiente saliva en su boca y suficiente fuerza en la garganta para hacer sonar su voz audible y autoritaria. – Kara, mira en el interior de esta cueva y ve si hay algún peligro.

Kara avanza sin protestar ni dudar y empieza a reconocer el espacio con toda la longitud que le permiten sus vectores.

- Voy a… voy a tratar de mirar un poco más lejos. – dice Nana. Se adentra unos cuantos metros en la cueva y reconoce un poco más allá la zona.

Solo para mantener la compostura, los demás empiezan a reconocer el terreno también.

- Scarlett. – llama Nana. – Por favor quédate afuera, y vigila la zona.

Scarlett asiente y vuelve a la luz del día.

Nana sabe que todos ellos las han pasado duras en la oscuridad y el frío, y los lugares encerrados. Pero Scarlett fue quien las pasó peores. Eso sin contar a Kara.

Pero para su fortuna, la niña es inmune a estas percepciones. Para ella nunca ha habido más percepciones que el tacto. Incluso, algo le lleva a pensar a Nana que Kara no escucha, sino que _siente_ las vibraciones del sonido contra sus vectores.

Kara fue encerrada en aquella isla cuando apenas contaba con cuatro años de edad. La chiquilla apenas hablaba y cuando llegó, estaba muy asustada.

Sus padres le habían mandado a ese sitio porque, en uno de sus arranques de ira, había estado a punto de desprender la mano de un niño de su muñeca. En esa época, el asunto de los dicolonius estaba en alerta roja en el mundo, especialmente en Japón. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que aparecieran hombres vestidos de traje para llevarse a la pequeña. Sus padres habían accedido sin dudar. Temían a su hija. Y que solitaria es la vida de un niño cuando sus padres no pueden siquiera pensar en acercársele.

Mantuvieron a Kara encerrada y experimentaron con ella hasta sobrepasar el límite que separaba la investigación de la tortura. En numerosas ocasiones, a través de los años, Kara trató de escapar, causando más estragos de los que se podían calcular.

Kara solía decir que dejaría de intentarlo y que permitiría que hicieran todo tipo de experimentos con ella si su madre iba a la isla a visitarla.

Por supuesto, no dejaron pasar esta oportunidad, y convencieron a su madre de ir a visitarle. Trataron de hacer ver el sitio en el que la tenían recluida lo más humano posible.

Kara esperó pacientemente hasta que su madre emprendiera su camino de salida, y entonces trató de escapar nuevamente. Esta vez, lo hizo solo para darle un espectáculo a su madre. Se perdieron muchas vidas.

Kara no dejó de repetirle a su madre que eso no hubiera sucedido si ella simplemente la hubiera protegido y hubiera tratado de arreglar las cosas sin causarle daño. Lograron atraparla de nuevo.

Crearon otra prisión en otra isla, solo para tenerla a ella.

Cuando Nana le encontró, la prisión estaba totalmente desprovista de protección, y Kara jugueteaba con los restos de los últimos guardias que había asesinado.

Le costó mucho a Nana convencerla de unirse a su grupo y a su causa.

Kara lo hizo con la simple condición de que, cuando se hubiera logrado su propósito, le dejara libre y nunca más volviera a buscarla. Nana temía lo que podía hacer una niña pequeña descontrolada, llena de rencor y odio, en un mundo lleno de humanos frágiles que fácilmente podrían sacarla de sus casillas.

.

.

El tintineo de las cadenas sobresaltó a todos. Las cadenas se quebraron y desaparecieron en la tierra.

- ¿Por qué nos has liberado? – preguntó atónito Saburo.

- No he sido yo. – contestó Mizu poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Una cortina de roca cae repentinamente, cerrando cualquier salida. Unas esferas luminosas salen del suelo y empiezan a flotar alrededor del recinto, acabando con la momentánea oscuridad.

Zero saca la Quiet Shadow y se mantiene alerta para apretar el gatillo cuando sea necesario.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Tsuyoi? – masculla Mizu.

.

.

La entrada a la cueva se cierra con un estruendo. Automáticamente, los dicolonius corren a la entrada y tratan de abrirla. Imposible. Unas burbujas luminosas se reparten por toda la cueva.

- _¡Buenas tardes, participantes! _– exclama una voz chillona. - _¿Están preparados para el torneo y la carrera?_

Nana intercambia miradas con todos sus allegados y estos, a su vez, intercambian miradas entre ellos.

- _Hemos elegido a uno de cada grupo para tener una batalla por el siguiente talismán. ¡Señoritas! Por favor colóquense en sus lugares de pelea._

Antes de que ninguno de ellos tenga oportunidad de preguntarse quién ha sido elegido, Kara desaparece por un hueco que se ha formado en el suelo sin previo aviso. La niña suelta un grito mientras cae al vacío.

.

.

- ¿Quién…? – Mizu ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de terminar la pregunta. Naoko se ha desvanecido y suelta un grito que parece perderse cada vez más entre las profundidades de la cueva.

- _Las reglas de este juego son muy simples. _– continúa la voz. – _Estas dos participantes lucharán entre sí. La ganadora trazará, con su victoria, un camino en el cielo proyectado por algunos talismanes que guiarán a su compañera que quedó fuera de la cueva hacia el Omamori. La compañera de la perdedora recibirá un aviso cuando la batalla haya finalizado, entonces tendrá que buscar el talismán por sus propios medios. ¡Pero eso no es todo! Será mejor que quienes se encuentren fuera se apresuren a buscar el talismán, pues si, al cabo de treinta minutos, no ha regresado con el talismán a la cueva, esta se derribará sobre su equipo. ¡Mucha suerte, Naoko y Kara!_

El silencio reina en la cueva.

Mizu se apresura a utilizar una carta que Kichi le ha dejado para poder contactarse con ella. - Kichi, apresúrate. ¡Tsuyoi está loco!

- _Por cierto, Mizu. Te recuerdo que ninguno de tus compañeros ha comido hoy._ – dice la voz chillona con tono divertido.

- Mejor llega rápido, Kichi. Estoy en problemas.

.

.

- No hay por qué angustiarse. – dice Nana imperiosa. Pero su voz temblorosa no le ayuda. – Solo podemos confiar en que Kara gane y que Scarlett encuentre el talismán primero.

-_ Y una cosa más._ – el tipo de la voz chillona se lo está pasando en grande. – _Me he molestado en agregar un hechizo en cada cueva que incremente su angustia y desesperación, y en algunos de ustedes, la ira._

.

.

Takeshi inspiró hondo y saboreó el olor. – No quiero empeorar las cosas, bruja. Pero tu sangre huele especialmente bien cuando estás agitada.

- Maldita sea. – murmura Mizu.

- Tiene razón. – ronronea Koana.

- Hermano… ¿no te apetecería tener un poco de sangre en tus venas para poder sonrojarte notoriamente por esta bruja? – pregunta socarronamente Shiro, quien apenas puede disimular la sed que le embarga.

Saburo suelta un gemido. Le gusta Mizu. Pero su sed le está volviendo loco.

- Es suficiente. – interviene Zero parándose frente a Mizu en posición defensiva. – La necesitamos viva para ganar este juego.

En respuesta, se escuchan gruñidos y risas guturales provenientes de rostros crispados que enseñan sus afilados dientes.

- ¿No puedes encadenarlos? – pregunta Zero a la bruja. Mizu le mira con desconfianza. – Descuida. – dice Zero. – He pasado mucho tiempo sin beber sangre, puedo soportarlo.

- ¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer? – inquiere ella. – No funciona. Ni siquiera puedo controlar agua, me estoy quedando seca.

Zero no llega a mofarse de su inutilidad cuando Goro se lanza contra él. Le coloca el cañón de la Quiet Shadow en la frente y hala el gatillo. Goro queda tendido en el suelo.

El silencio reina.

Goro se estremece levemente. Coloca sus codos sobre el suelo y se levanta.

- ¡No le he hecho nada!

- Creo que no pusiste atención cuando le pedí a Ransu algo _que no matara vampiros pero que fuera efectivo con todo lo demás._ Despistado. – le gruñe Mizu en respuesta.

- ¡No es momento para restregármelo en la cara!

Una horda de vampiros enfurecidos se lanza sobre ellos. Aiko, Shiro, Takeshi y Goro se lanzan sobre Zero. En el forcejeo, le tiran contra las paredes de la cueva, y pierde el sentido.

.

.

_- Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que alguien allá arriba las está pasando malas. – dice Shiruba con aire distraído._

_- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – corro para poder volver a la consciencia. Esa bruja puede que ya esté muerta._

_- ¡Corre, Zero! ¡Corre, tarado! – grita Nikko a mis espaldas._

_Justo ahora, la pelea entre Naoko y Kara debe estar por comenzar._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Omamori**_

_- Parece que hoy no va a venir. – masculla Shiruba._

_- Es una lástima. – concuerda Nikko. – Va a ser aburrido hoy si no lo podemos molestar._

_Shiruba asiente con gesto aburrido. – Hoy solo seremos espectadoras, Nikko._

_Nikko bosteza abriendo mucho la boca, estando a punto de tragarse entera la bola de fuego con la que está jugando. – Más vale que la pelea entre esas dos chicas, Naoko y Kara, sea interesante._

_(Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y Zero a Matsuri Hino, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención. Atentamente: Writer Kamira.)_

**La Batalla del Infierno**

Naoko cae bruscamente sobre el suelo. Lo repentino de la caída no le ha dado tiempo de siquiera utilizar sus buenos reflejos de vampiro. Se levanta inmediatamente y examina su entorno. Se trata de otra cueva, pero esta es circular y no tiene otra salida que el hueco por el que ha caído. La cueva está iluminada por las mismas esferas extrañas que había arriba y por algunos cristales que relucen en las paredes, de tal modo que no haya ni un solo rincón oscuro en la cavidad rocosa.

Por supuesto, Naoko no tarda en darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona allí en la cueva. Se trata de la niña ciega que los demás Diclonius protegían con tanto recelo. Según la información proporcionada por la Orden, esta pequeña es la mejor arma que tiene el equipo contrario.

Naoko contempla con curiosidad a la niña mientras se pregunta por qué las han arrojado a ambas al interior de esa cueva.

.

.

Zero abre los ojos cuando Goro se está inclinando sobre él para arrebatarle sangre. Levanta el arma y dispara. Obviamente, el tiro no lo mata, pero lo aparta de tal modo que Zero puede ponerse de pie.

Al mirar a su alrededor, encuentra a Mizu combatiendo ferozmente contra todos sus compañeros vampiros, valiéndose únicamente de una larga vara de madera que sabrá ella de dónde la ha sacado.

Zero dispara nuevamente a Goro para dejarle tendido en el suelo y corre en auxilio de Mizu. Se abre paso entra los vampiros disparándoles y golpeándoles con la pistola. Se coloca espalda contra espalda con la bruja y aguarda a que los vampiros se levanten.

La mitad de ellos expulsan las balas de sus frentes, el resto simplemente se trona el cuello para sacarse el impacto del golpe dado por Zero.

- Sería buena idea que pudiera utilizar algo de magia. - masculla Zero.

Mizu suelta un siseo. – Hay algo en esta cueva que me lo impide. – sus ojos plateados se desplazan hacia las esferas luminosas. – Y creo que ya sé de qué se trata.

Zero sigue la mirada de la bruja. - ¿Quieres que destrocemos la única fuente de luz que tenemos?

- Exacto. – contesta esta.

- Y debo suponer que quieres quedarte a oscuras con una horda de vampiros hambrientos. – señala Zero con sarcasmo.

- Gracias por tu apoyo. – contesta Mizu duplicando el sarcasmo del vampiro. – Pero es lo que tenemos que hacer si queremos inmovilizarlos a todos.

.

.

Kichi golpea el muro de piedra después de que este ha rechazado uno de sus hechizos más poderosos de explosión. Ella sabe muy bien que Mizu está en problemas, no solo por los doce vampiros hambrientos con los que se ha quedado encerrada en la cueva, sino también porque estará a punto de hacer algo estúpido gracias a la desesperación.

Lo que le impide el uso de magia, también los mantiene a todos vivos adentro.

Kichi presiona una y otra vez el talismán que le ha dado Mizu a guardar contra la pared de piedra, pero esta no reacciona.

Solo puede esperar y rogar porque Naoko gane la pelea.

Kichi se sorprende de que Tsuyoi haya empezado tan pronto a colocar en riesgo las vidas de los participantes. Para la Orden, este juego se trata de una forma de colocar fin a la locura que podría desatarse si dos poderosas razas entrasen en conflicto.

Pero Kichi sabe que Tsuyoi no piensa de esa forma, para él es sólo diversión.

.

.

Nana siente aflorar en su interior la angustia que no experimentaba hace mucho. Recuerda muy bien sus días como sujeto de experimento. Gracias a su padre pudo soportarlo mucho mejor que cualquier otro Diclonius. Pero en su interior, muy en el fondo, tenía miedo. Y ese miedo empieza a salir a la superficie, y la cueva empieza a convertirse en un recordatorio de lo que significa no tener libertad.

Sus ojos fucsia se desplazan analizando todos y cada uno de sus allegados.

Las gemelas, Aichi y Adara, se contemplaban sin hace ningún gesto. Pero a medida que los segundos transcurrían, su ceño si iba acentuando poco a poco y sus músculos se tensionaban centímetro a centímetro. Las gemelas eran bien conocidas en los laboratorios por sus arranques de ira que resultaban en la destrucción total de las instalaciones y el asesinato de casi todo el personal.

Alyssa miraba frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Estaba nerviosa. No. Más que eso. Estaba asustada. Sus perspicaces ojos le estaban haciendo ver peligro donde no lo había.

Cassandra había empezado a acurrucarse en un rincón de la cueva. Estaba recordando viejos tiempos. Ella había sido utilizada como arma en distintas guerras. La constante matanza había arrebatado parte de su cordura que Nana le había ayudado a recuperar algunos años después. Pero aquí, bajo la influencia del hechizo mencionado por la voz chillona, esa cordura está menguando.

Charissa y Caroline habían estado en el mismo centro. Antes de escapar juntas, se habían detestado a morir gracias a que las obligaban a combatir entre ellas para calibrar la fuerza de sus vectores contra otro Diclonius. Justo ahora se les veía muy incómodas una cerca de la otra.

Por el lado de los chicos, las cosas no iban a mejor.

Lyssander y Ike habían estado en el mismo centro junto con Scarlett. Dado que Lyssander era muy protector con su hermana, se había opuesto fuertemente a su relación con Ike. Pero después de que huyeran del centro, se llevaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, parecían estar olvidando lo bien que se llevaban.

El pequeño Myless gimoteaba por el terror que le causaba la cueva, mientras que su hermano se miraba con odio a Adara por atreverse a enojarse con Aichi.

Stephen no mostraba ninguna reacción de miedo, ira o angustia. Muy por el contrario, se hallaba sentado tranquilamente en un rincón de la cueva. Nana pudo percibir una sonrisita macabra en sus labios.

Paris, parecía ser el único que mantenía la calma, pero Nana sabía muy bien que él podría llegar a ser muy explosivo.

Así, había trece poderosos Diclonius encerrados en aquella cueva que progresivamente iban sucumbiendo al miedo, la ira, la desesperación, y la locura.

.

.

Scarlet trata de abrir la cueva con el talismán que tenía guardado entre sus ropas. Pero simplemente, es inútil. Le preocupa lo último que ha dicho la voz chillona acerca de un hechizo de desesperación, miedo e ira. Conoce muy bien los diversos problemas psicológicos que tuvieron sus compañeros en el pasado, y la facilidad con que pueden salir a flote.

.

.

- _Las reglas de este juego son muy simples._– dice una voz chillona. – _Ustedes dos lucharán entre sí. La ganadora trazará, con su victoria, un camino en el cielo proyectado por algunos talismanes que guiarán a su compañera que quedó fuera de la cueva hacia el Omamori. La compañera de la perdedora recibirá un aviso cuando la batalla haya finalizado, entonces tendrá que buscar el talismán por sus propios medios. ¡Pero eso no es todo! Será mejor que quienes se encuentren fuera se apresuren a buscar el talismán, pues si, al cabo de treinta minutos, no ha regresado con el talismán a la cueva, esta se derribará sobre su equipo. ¡Mucha suerte, Naoko y Kara, demonios de los equipos de Vampiros y Diclonius! Recuerden que está prohibido asesinar a su oponente. Simplemente tienen que dejarlo incapaz de seguir combatiendo._

Kara frunce los labios al escuchar lo que la voz ha dicho. Ella tendrá que luchar sin acabar con la vida de un vampiro. Interesante. Naoko, dijeron. Recuerda lo que les informaron acerca de ella. Es militar, matar no es algo nuevo para ella. Tiene tácticas para hacerlo. Además, controla la electricidad.

A pesar de sus vectores lastimados, piensa que no tiene otra opción que esforzarse al máximo. Le debe a Nana lo suficiente como para que merezca la pena salvarle la vida. Además, ella no quiere morir.

Se sienta justo donde ha caído y empieza a examinar la cueva con sus vectores. Tiene cuatro metros y medio de alto. A sus espaldas hay más o menos dos metros y hacia adelante calcula unos cinco, pero sus vectores no llegar a tocar una pared de piedra por lo que debe de haber un poco más de profundo.

La cueva es de forma ovalada y tiene más o menos seis metros de diámetro. Eso significa que tiene un espacio de cinco metros de alto, por seis de largo, por aproximadamente siete de profundo. Es un espacio reducido y puede cubrirlo casi todo con sus vectores. Podría utilizar cuatro para defenderse y el resto de ellos para atacar.

Una vez hechos los cálculos, Kara se rodea totalmente con cuatro de sus vectores y extiende los demás en toda su longitud, preparada para cualquier ataque.

Naoko contempla extrañada a la pequeña niña. Kara muestra una tranquilidad indescriptible. Naoko conoce bien ese gesto. Es el mismo gesto que coloca quien va a ser el ganador de la pelea, o por lo menos cree que va a serlo.

Veinte vectores de cinco metros. Naoko calcula que debe estar más o menos a seis metros de la niña, por lo que es imposible que le alcance. Pero no conoce hasta qué punto es seguro avanzar.

Toma una roca y la lanza adelante. La roca ni siquiera toca el suelo cuando sale disparada hacia la pared derecha. La vampiresa toma otra roca y la lanza un poco más cerca. Sucede lo mismo que con la primera. Al lanzar la tercera roca, esta cae al suelo. Nada la mueve.

Naoko decide probar algo más. Empieza a generar energía entra su mano. La luz blanquecina ilumina su rostro. Lanza un rayo que es inmediatamente seguido del estruendoso sonido de un relámpago. La electricidad va directamente al rostro de Kara, pero, sin que tenga oportunidad de rozarlo, la energía se disipa.

Tal como Naoko sospechaba, Kara se está protegiendo a sí misma con algunos de sus vectores. Ha desviado el ataque, sin duda. Sin embargo, ha habido una leve desfiguración de la silueta de Kara, como si sus vectores se hubieren visto ligeramente interferidos.

Naoko sonríe. La defensa de los Diclonius no es buena. Es bastante deficiente. Su fuerza está en el ataque.

Avanza unos cuantos pasos mientras sus manos se llenan de energía. Tiene cuidado de no sobrepasar el límite que la roca le ha marcado.

Corre de un lado a otro lanzando ataques contra la niña. Kara se defiende sin apenas moverse.

Naoko dirige un rayo al cuerpo de Kara. La electricidad se disipa, pero alcanza a atravesar toda su defensa y a llegar al vector que le está envolviendo.

Kara hace una mueca. No hay mucho que sus vectores puedan hacer contra la electricidad. Esta es capaz de interferir en las ondas de alta vibración de sus vectores, por lo que la defensa resulta no ser muy efectiva. Y a juzgar por la risita que ha soltado Naoko, Kara sabe que su oponente conoce su ventaja.

Kara forma una bola con sus vectores tratando inútilmente de mantener alejada la electricidad. En un momento dado, uno de los rayos la obliga a moverse de su lugar para evitar que este le golpee.

La pelea le ha supuesto muchos retos y suficientes obstáculos, fue entretenida. Lástima que esté a punto de terminar.

Kara esboza una leve sonrisita. Los pasos de Naoko cantan gloriosamente para ella a tan solo cuatro metros de distancia.

La niña decide dejar a la vampiresa disfrutar un poco más de su sensación de victoria antes de enroscar sus vectores de cinco metros alrededor de los tobillos de la chica.

.

.

- ¡No es como si tuviéramos más opción! – grita Mizu en respuesta. – Apunta y dispara, Kiryuu.

Zero apunta con la Quiet Shadow a una de las esferas y tira del gatillo. La esfera estalla en numerosas esquirlas de cristal y roba luminosidad al recinto. Sin aguardar más, dispara a las tres esferas más cercanas.

Mizu siente como si se le quitase algo de peso de encima. Trata de levantar un poco de agua para defenderse de Koana. Pero el agua simplemente no se levanta más de diez centímetros del suelo por lo que se ve obligada a apartar a la vampiresa con sus propios puños.

- ¡No es suficiente! – grita la bruja a Zero.

Este dispara a cinco esferas más, y la mitad de la cueva ha quedado sumida en la oscuridad. Los ojos de algunos vampiros relucen en medio de las sombra, al igual que sus afilados colmillos.

Pero justo ahora no es eso lo que preocupa a Mizu, sino el temblor que ha sentido, proveniente del suelo.

.

.

- ¡Deja de mirarme idiota! – grita Charissa rompiendo el silencio. Empuja a Caroline con extrema brusquedad. La chica se pone de pie y se decide a enfrentar a Charissa.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – gruñe.

Nana mira con preocupación a sus subordinadas. Han llegado a su límite.

- _Idiota_. – repite Charissa esbozando una media sonrisa. - ¿Lo entendiste bien, o quieres que lo deletree para ti?

Caroline se lanza sobre ella y empieza a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra al tiempo que Charissa trata de quitársela de encima tirando de su cabello.

- ¡Deténganse! – ordena Nana. Pero su interior está tan consumido por el miedo, que su voz es apenas un vago susurro. - ¡Paris has algo!

Paris las mira ausente, pero dentro de poco explotará.

Las gemelas, Alyssa, Casandra, Ike, Lyssander, Myron, Myles. Todos ellos empiezan a perder los estribos. Empiezan a atacarse unos a otros mientras Nana contempla horrorizada toda la escena, incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

La atemoriza intervenir. No faltará mucho para que empiecen a usar los vectores. Y ya había sufrido mutilaciones graves en el pasado.

En medio de una de las peleas, una de las esferas luminosas resulta destruida.

Nana no puede estar segura de ello, pero le parece haber sentido un ligero temblor bajo sus pies.

.

.

Naoko está a punto de lanzar un rayo contra la niña, está segura de que ha encontrado su punto débil, pero entonces algo semejante a una mano la aferra por el tobillo y la levanta del suelo, poniéndole de cabeza.

Kara suelta una risita. – Caíste.

Sujeta a Naoko por los tobillos y las muñecas, extendiéndola como si se tratase de un pergamino.

- ¿Cómo ganar, sin matarte? – se pregunta Kara en voz alta.

Naoko le dirige una mirada penetrante. Calcula sus posibilidades de ataque, pero generar energía se le dificulta gracias a la fuerza con la que Kara le está apretando las muñecas.

- Esperemos que un golpe en la cabeza te deje inconsciente. – murmura Kara. Levanta a Naoko todo lo que sus vectores le permiten para dar suficiente impulso al impacto.

Entonces, es cuando un estremecimiento en la tierra le detiene.

- El combate no ha terminado, entonces ¿por qué…? – Kara palpa con sus vectores el techo tratando de hallar la explicación a que la cueva se esté estremeciendo.

De repente lo ve. Había algo allí antes que mantenía la estructura estable. Y ahora no está.

Y todo se vendrá abajo y quedará atrapada y sus compañeros también. Y ella no está allá arriba para protegerles del derrumbe.

- O se salvan los tuyos, o se salvan los míos. – dice Naoko, comprendiendo la situación.

- Dudo que el brujo permita que esto acabe pronto. – contesta Kara.

Naoko suelta un bufido. - La verdad, a mi me dio la impresión de que llevaba prisa.

Kara duda unos segundos per termina por decidirse. – Noquéame. Eso guiará a tu equipo al talismán. Despiértame, y yo iré a proteger a los míos. Cuando vuelvas con tu equipo, promete que irán a desenterrarnos.

Naoko mira con los ojos como paltos a la pequeña niña. Su rostro no revela nada, y mucho menos lo hacen sus ojos lechosos e inexpresivos. – Hecho. – dice.

Kara la coloca en el suelo y se acerca a ella con paso decidido.

Naoko retrasa el codo y coloca el golpe en la frente de la niña con tal fuerza, que el efecto es inmediato.

La vampiresa acoge entre sus brazos a la Diclonius. Levanta el rostro al escuchar lo que parece ser un disparo. Es la señal para el equipo de la perdedora.

Mientras Naoko trata de regresar a la consciencia a Kara, ruega porque Kichi lo consiga y que lo haga rápido. Algo más preocupante aún es que Scarlett le cause problemas a Kichi y esta se demore más de lo debido.

Podrían llegar demasiado tarde.

.

.

Los vampiros han perdido la razón. Solo atacan, gruñen, farfullan, muerden y rasguñan en medio de la oscuridad.

Zero está inclinado sobre Mizu, quien yace inconsciente, y la cubre con su cuerpo, recibiendo todos los ataques en su espalda.

Ya ha empezado la carrera por el segundo de los talismanes. Más le vale a Kichi apurarse.

.

.

_El constante dolor me hala hacia la inconsciencia. De nuevo con el par de locas._

_- Estás pasando un mal rato, ¿eh? – comenta Nikko con aire distraído._

_Suelto un suspiro. – Solo espero que Kichi se apure._

_- Le tienes mucha fe a los brujos. – masculla Shiruba._

_Le miro con ambas cejas arqueadas._

_(Perdón por la demora. Aquí está otra entrega segura de un capítulo más de Omamori. Sigan leyendo esta intrincada aventura)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Omamori**_

_- Despierta, Zero, y escucha. – masculla la voz de Shiruba. – Hay pasos apresurados, una carrera por la muerte, y no necesariamente la muerte de aquellos que corren. Mejor despierta, porque serás tú quién muera._

_Abro los ojos inmediatamente._

_(Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y Zero a Matsuri Hino, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención. Atentamente: Writer Kamira.)_

**Pasos apresurados**

Algo extraño ha aparecido, pero Kichi sabe muy bien de qué se trata. Reconocería la magia de Tsuyoi en cualquier circunstancia. Una luz se proyecta en el cielo indicándole el camino hacia el siguiente Talismán oculto, y sabe muy bien que no es la única que se dirige hacia allí. Sin embargo, algo la inquieta. La energía dentro de la cueva ha disminuido repentinamente, y la estructura de roca se está estremeciendo con demasiada violencia como para que se sienta tranquila de dejar a Mizu a su suerte.

.

.

Scarlett no pierde el tiempo y corre hacia donde probablemente se encuentra la otra cueva, extiende sus vectores a su máxima capacidad y trata de hallar a la bruja. Dirige una mirada preocupada a la cueva, cuyos cimientos y corteza empiezan a estremecerse y rasgarse.

.

.

La bruja se impulsa con el poder de sus cartas mientras el estruendo de rocas desprendiéndose se pierde en la profundidad del bosque. Pronto, lo único que puede escuchar son sus pasos.

Un murmullo le llega lentamente. Alguien más se encuentra cerca, y tiene muy buena idea de quién se trata. Sin previo aviso, un árbol se desprende de la tierra y se lanza contra ella. Kichi despliega un abanico de naipes que cortan el tronco para permitirle el paso.

Sigue corriendo apresuradamente, la Diclonius no la ha pasado, simplemente ha retrasado su avance para poder alcanzarla. Viene detrás de ella, está esperando el momento oportuno para apartarla de su camino y llegar al Talismán primero.

Si no hubiera una cueva derrumbándose encima de sus compañeros, Kichi consideraría seriamente combatir a Scarlett para quitársela de una vez por todas. Pero, justo ahora, pelear no es una opción; solo puede correr.

.

.

Zero tira de Mizu hacia lo alto y se sienta frente a ella con gesto protector. Ha logrado encontrar un lugar alto en el cual puede vigilar más atentamente a los vampiros. Sus heridas sanan lentamente mientras contempla los ojos brillantes y ávidos de sangre de sus compañeros.

Empuña su arma cuando Koana se lanza hacia arriba y descarga tres balas en su frente. La chica cae al suelo y le dirige un gruñido felino. Zero extraña en silencio a la _Blody Rose_, pues con ella habría logrado detener por más tiempo a los vampiros. El arma que porta, la _Quiet Shadow_, oculta en sí un poder más grande y siniestro.

- Pero eso implicaría matarlos a todos. – murmura para sí mismo.

- Ni siquiera serías capaz de evitar que te matara a ti.

Zero se vuelve para mirar a Mizu, quien se incorpora lentamente. Zero se estremece al ver la sangre brotando de sus brazos y piernas. - ¿No puedes curarte, bruja?

Un rugido se produce cerca al oído de Zero. Takeshi se lanza con las fauces abiertas, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos vampiros tenga tiempo de reaccionar, el atacante se estrella contra un muro de agua y cae al suelo.

- De nada. – murmura Mizu. La sangre ha empezado a teñir lentamente la esfera de agua que les rodea.

.

.

Un grito desgarrador perfora los oídos de Nana. - ¡PAREN, PAREN! ¡DETÉNGANSE! – grita con la voz minimizada por el miedo. Puede sentir los vectores de sus compañeros rasgando la cueva, desprendiendo piedras y lanzándolas en contra de los otros.

En medio de la oscuridad que solo es interrumpida por una esfera de luz solitaria, las peleas se han vuelto peligrosas. – Por favor, por favor, no más. – susurra.

Nana extiende sus vectores cuando siente que unan piedra es lanzada hacia ella. La piedra apenas roza su escudo y se eleva hacia la esfera de cristal, convirtiéndola en esquirlas inmediatamente, que caen como rocío sobre Nana.

Entonces una roca se desprende por sí sola, otras más le siguen.

Y los Diclonius están demasiado ocupados en sus peleas para notarlo. Nana, acurrucada como se encuentra, es la única que puede verlo, la única que puede saber lo que sucederá si no se protegen entre todos. – Moriremos.

.

.

Naoko sacude enérgicamente a la niña Diclonius hasta que empieza a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Seguramente será acto de reflejo, pues la vampiresa duda que Kara pueda realmente ver algo.

Siente los vectores fríos posándose sobre su rostro y se queda quieta, rogando por que la niña no decida decapitarla así sin más.

Kara se levanta de un salto y se queda quieta mientras registra el lugar con sus vectores. – Las cuevas se están derrumbando. – anuncia con su vocecita de soprano.

- ¿Puedes ver una salida? – pregunta Naoko manteniendo una distancia prudente.

- No. Todo está sellado, parece que hubiese sido diseñado para dejarnos entrar, más no para dejarnos salir.

- _Eso es correcto, mi querida Kara._ – interviene la voz chillona. – _No tengo intención alguna para dejarles salir, las necesitamos para el siguiente juego._

- Me necesitan arriba. – sisea la niña.

- _Es verdad._ – admite la voz. – _Las cosas se han puesto bastante desagradables entre los Diclonius. Parece que han perdido la cordura, se atacan unos a otros sin que Nana parezca ser capaz de controlarlos. Mientras que los vampiros, bueno, están sedientos. Y Kiryuu las está pasando duras para proteger a la única fuente de comida allí, a Mizu. Me pregunto cuánto podrán aguantar tus compañeros, Naoko, antes de que empiecen a comerse entre ellos._

La vampiresa rechina los dientes. – Déjanos ir.

- _Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer eso. Son órdenes._

- Si tú no nos sacas, lo haremos por nuestros propios medios.

- _¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Unirse en equipo para lograr salir? No lo creo._

Naoko esboza una sonrisa. – Eso lo veremos.

.

.

La luz ha llegado a su punto máximo, ahora se adentra caprichosamente entre una cascada. Kichi examina con detenimiento la cascada y, allí, entre el agua, logra ver un resplandor. Scarlett se posa a su lado y echa una rápida mirada a la roca. Sus ojos brillan cuando encuentra el talismán.

Ambas mujeres se lanza al agua, apresurándose hacia su preciada meta.

.

.

- _¿Qué pasa, Nana?_ – murmura la voz chillona a su oído. - _¿No puedes detenerlos, es demasiado para ti? Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado mejor, antes de hacerte llamar su líder._

Una risita se lleva consigo a la voz chillona.

Nana llora desconsoladamente mientras escucha los golpes en la oscuridad, tanto de los puños como de las rocas. No faltará mucho para que la estructura se venga abajo.

- No. – le contesta en un susurro a la voz chillona. – Nunca fui yo quien los lideró. Solo los reuní porque me sentía sola…

.

.

Naoko lanza una descarga al techo. La electricidad se disipa. Kara sigue urgando con sus vectores entre la roca, pero no hay ni rastro de los túneles que las llevaron hasta allí.

Una roca se desprende y se precipita hacia Kara. La vampiresa reacciona inmediatamente lanzándose sobre la niña y apartándola del camino. Sin embargo, la roca se mantiene suspendida a varios metros del suelo.

Kara lanza la roca a un lado con sus vectores y se levanta sacudiendo su vestido. – No era necesario. – le dice con suavidad a Naoko antes de volver a la tarea de rascar el techo rocoso.

Naoko se levanta haciéndole mala cara. – Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a esas cosas, como quiera que le llamen.

- Vectores. – la corrige Kara. – Son muy útiles, en su momento.

Naoko se sienta en el suelo y contempla a la niña. De no ser por los restos de tierra y piedras que caen y se deslizan lejos de Kara, Naoko juraría que la niña no estaba haciendo nada más que quedarse de pie.

.

.

- ¿Puedes crear una mejor protección? – murmura Zero, quien está tratando de mantener la compostura antes la sangre de Mizu. – Por lo menos detenerlos.

Mizu esboza una media sonrisa y sacude la cabeza. – Eso debes hacerlo tú.

Zero le mira con los ojos en blanco. - ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres uno de ellos. No somos sus niñeras, Zero. Simplemente seguimos órdenes. Esta situación no es nada. Ellos realmente no tienen sed, sino que están afectados por el hechizo que hay en la cueva. Tú, sin embargo, has mantenido la compostura. Deberías ser quien les ordene que se detengan.

- Pero… - un rugido por parte de los vampiros interrumpe a Zero. - ¡No lo entiendes, Mizu! _Nunca_ he sido para estos tipos más que escoria. Me aborrecen, creen que no merezco ser uno de los suyos, y sin embargo… ¿me pides que los lidere, que les ordene ser obedientes?

- ¡Sabes muy bien que Goro y Kuro pueden detener el derrumbe!

- Pues lo siento, bruja. Pero, si no me escucharon cuando aún estaban dentro de sus casillas, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora me escucharán?

Mizu baja la cabeza. – Que poca fe te tienes. – Zero suelta un resoplido. - ¿Sabes? No es eso lo que realmente me molesta, sino darle la razón a Tsuyoi.

- ¿La razón de qué?

- De que no vale la pena preservar a ninguna de las dos razas.

.

.

Kichi toma el Talismán y esquiva a Scarlett. Se lanza al agua pero, antes de que llegue siquiera a sentir la brisa del río sobre su rostro, dos objetos fríos la toman de los tobillos y la levantan. Se mantiene suspendida en el aire mientras que asimila lo que está sucediendo, y mientras Scarlett baja de la cascada.

Sin perder tiempo, la pelirroja echa a correr, con Kichi atrapada en sus vectores. - ¡Suéltame! – chilla la bruja.

- No puedo hacer eso. – masculla Scarlett. – No hasta que los míos estén a salvo.

- ¿Y vas a permitir que los vampiros mueran?

- Tienen entre ustedes a dos que son capaces de manipular la tierra y los componentes del suelo, es suficiente.

Kichi suelta un resoplido. – Sí, pero justo ahora todos ellos están tratando de comerse a mi compañera. No me molestaría que los vampiros quedaran enterrados bajo tierra, pero para salvar a Mizu debo protegerlos a ellos también.

Scarlett le mira de reojo. – Comprendo lo que sientes, pero me temo que no puedo dejar a mis amigos a su suerte simplemente por salvar a una persona.

- Pues que mal. – murmura Kichi. – Quedan diez segundos para que la estructura se derribe, y no estamos lo suficientemente cerca.

.

.

La primera pared se viene abajo. Nana se cubre con sus brazos de carne. – Adiós a todos, lo siento. – murmura.

La roca apenas llega a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Se atreve a levantar la mirada. Hay un hueco en el suelo, de donde proviene luz, y una presencia conocida.

.

.

El agua empieza a escurrirse lentamente, el escudo desaparecerá pronto. Mizu está volviendo a la inconsciencia. Goro ve la oportunidad y se lanza.

- ¡DETENTE! – ruge Zero, y por un momento todo a su alrededor se congela. Los vampiros lo miran extasiados, como si su voz les deleitase. Y una fracción de segundo después, las paredes crujen y se abalanzan sobre ellos.

.

.

_Nikko suelta un largo suspiro. – ¿Dónde está?_

_- Ocupado. – contesta Shiruba._

_- ¿Muerto?_

_- Tal vez._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Omamori**_

_Nikko suelta un largo suspiro. – ¿Dónde está?_

_- Ocupado. – contesta Shiruba._

_- ¿Muerto?_

_- Tal vez._

_(Nana pertenece a Lynn Okamoto y Zero a Matsuri Hino, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención. Atentamente: Writer Kamira.)_

**Zako**

Tsuyoi contempla cómo el último cristal es destruido y pierde todo contacto con el interior de las cuevas. Suelta un suspiro y se levanta con pesadez de la silla.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la segunda prueba? – pregunta una vocecita detrás de él. Se trata de Emma, su pupila más joven y más reciente, y de hecho la única que entrena personalmente.

- Su única esperanza fue aplastada, literalmente. – comenta el hombre encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué hay de Kichi y la otra Dicolonius que fueron a buscar el Omamori?

Tsuyoi se encoge de hombros. – Deben estar por llegar, pero ya no tiene caso. Ambas cuevas se han derrumbado y todos los hechizos que colocamos se han deshecho con ellas. Tener el cristal no va a abrir ninguna puerta.

Emma se queda paralizada unos segundos antes de retomar el paso y acercarse a zancadas a su maestro. - ¿Sabía que pasaría esto?

- Conocía que había una gran probabilidad. – admite el hombre con indiferencia. – Mizu y Kichi también lo sabían. Conocen la importancia de este… esta búsqueda que hemos organizado así que asumieron el riesgo aún sabiendo que podrían morir.

Emma sacude la cabeza confusa. - ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer con quince Dicolonius muertos? Por no mencionar los trece cadáveres de vampiros.

Tsuyoi apenas puede contener la risa. – Querida, ¿crees que los vampiros morirían con un montón de piedras sobre ellos?

- No era una cueva ordinaria. – masculla Emma desviando la mirada. – Es probable que algunos de ellos sobrevivan, pero no serán muchos. Pero, ¿qué hay de los Dicolonius?

Tsuyoi se detiene un momento, si mirada se ensombrece. – Bueno, podría decirse que el único grupo organizado de esta raza ha desaparecido, por lo menos sus cimientos y su líder. Tenemos que esperar la reacción del resto del grupo, los subordinados más recientes.

- ¿No podría ser eso un incentivo para que se enojaran… con nosotros?

- Espero, querida, que no sea eso lo que suceda. Preferiría que eligiesen otro líder, uno capaz de controlarlos realmente. – contesta el hombre.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso en estos momentos?

Tsuyoi le lanza un cristal que la chica atrapa con manos ágiles. – Escucha lo dicho por Nana, la líder, y dime, si no crees que era mejor para todos que ese grupo de poder desapareciera y alguien con un poco más de tenacidad rigiera a esta raza. – sin decir más, se aleja por los pasillos.

Emma suelta un suspiro y activa el cristal.

"_- No… Nunca fui yo quien los lideró. Solo los reuní porque me sentía sola…"_

La voz de Nana hace eco en el interior de su cabeza. – Así que para esto era esta prueba, solo querías ver si eran capaces de controlar a sus subordinados. – murmura Emma para sí misma. – De todas formas, no importa si alguno de ellos pudo, en último momento, conseguir que le obedecieran. Todos han caído.

- Señorita Emma. – llama alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El maestro Tsuyoi ha mandado a que elija dos brujas para realizar la siguiente serie de búsquedas.

- ¿Tan pronto? – a Emma le sorprende constantemente lo frío que puede mostrarse su maestro algunas veces.

- Esperaremos a que los Dicolonius elijan a un nuevo líder. Probablemente lo harán en un par de días, cuando les anunciemos lo sucedido el día de hoy.

- Está bien. – Emma suelta un suspiro y se encamina hacia la academia.

- Ah, y señorita Emma.

Ella se detiene para mirar al muchacho.

- Tsuyoi quiere que contactes personalmente a los Dicolonius y les informes de la muerte de Nana y sus allegados.

Un estremecimiento le corre por la espalda. Sus mayores preocupaciones no son, obviamente, la frialdad e indiferencia de su maestro. Simplemente sabe por experiencia que los Dicolonius y sus medios hermanos los Silpelit no toman a la ligera una pérdida de su raza.

.

.

- Zako. – la voz que la llama interrumpe su concentración, sus dedos se deslizan a un lado derribando la colosal torre de cartas que hasta ahora iba en sus cimientos.

La chica suelta un suspiro y se vuelve hacia su interlocutora. – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Stella?

La mujer se tensa al sentir la cercanía de los vectores de Zako. – Llaman de la Orden Feudal de Hechiceros y Brujas, parece que es urgente. – dice sin perder la compostura.

Zako suelta un resoplido y se levanta del tapete. Avanza por la gran casa hasta llegar a una sala reservada para la extraña piedra de color magenta que los brujos trajeron para comunicarse con ellos. La chica se sienta en la silla recogiendo las piernas. – Ponla en la línea, Stella. – pide la chica con voz aletargada.

Stella hace un leve asentimiento y acerca la mano al cristal.

Una chica joven se materializa frente a ellas. Tiene el cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, los ojos claros e inteligentes que se asoman bajo unas gafas cuadradas y toda la pinta de ser una buena chica.

Esta chica mira a Zako con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta Zako impaciente.

.

.

Por un momento Emma se ha quedado anonadada. La chica que se encuentra enfrente suyo bien podría ser una niña de trece años, pero la expresión de seriedad y ligera irritación le confiere a su rostro unos aires de una mujer más madura.

Se viste indiscutiblemente como una niña y su tamaño y contextura son propios de una edad temprana.

- _¿Qué quieres?_

La pregunta imperiosa de la chiquilla hace que se sobresalte. – Soy Emma, pupila personal del maestro Tsuyoi, líder de la Orden Feudal de…

- _Sí, sí, vale, ya entendí. Eres la persona que habla cuando hay que decir algo importante. Por favor no perdamos más tiempo, dime por qué estás llamando._

Fuera de que la chica es un poco altanera, tiene un genio de perros.

- Nana murió en la segunda prueba, con todos sus allegados. También los vampiros murieron y una bruja de nuestra Orden.

.

.

Zako mira atentamente a la mujer al otro lado de la línea esperando que suelte una carcajada y alegue que fue una broma de mal gusto. Pero Emma no hace más que contemplarla y aguardar su respuesta.

- ¿Y cómo fue exactamente que eso sucedió? – pregunta Zako pausadamente.

- _Ambos grupos fallaron en completar la prueba._

El cristal estalla en mil esquirlas junto con la imagen de Emma. Zako sigue aplastando furiosamente el polvo que dejó el cristal con sus vectores mientras un grito de ira trepa por su garganta.

Stella mira aterrorizada cómo su joven superior lanza los muebles contra las paredes y los destroza hasta volverlos astillas y después convierte cada astilla en polvo. Sale del cuarto justo a tiempo para evitar convertirse en una víctima más de la ira de Zako.

Se aleja a buen paso mientras escucha como el ruido de los destrozos cesa y la chiquilla rompe en llanto descontrolado.

.

.

Emma aún tiene el corazón en la mano. La conversación se cortó de una forma muy violenta. Un chillido estridente se produjo mientras el cristal se fraccionaba y luego este estalló sin más dejando un destrozo, no grande pero si notable, en el recinto.

Eso solo podría haber sucedido si el cristal al otro lado hubiese sido destruido, y se necesitaba una fuerza tremenda y de muchos para destrozarlo de ese modo.

Emma empieza a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás y luego echa a correr mientras llama histéricamente a su maestro. Tsuyoi aparece de la nada y le tapa la boca antes de desvanecerse junto a ella y reaparecer algunos pisos más arriba. - ¡Por todos los brujos, Emma! ¿Qué te he dicho de crear pánico?

- Lo siento mucho, señor. – responde ella sin aliento. – Pero me temo que en un momento como este no hay tiempo para consideraciones.

Tsuyoi le mira con los ojos en blanco. – Querida no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya te dije que…

- ¿Con quién hablé? – pregunta Emma. Su maestro la mira mostrando su confusión. – Zako, esta chica a la que llamé, ¿quién es ella?

- Es simplemente quién Nana dejó a cargo. – contesta Tsuyoi quitándole importancia.

Emma bloquea su paso antes de que pueda huir. – Es una niña de trece años. – replica. – No se deja a una chiquilla a cargo a menos que sea importante. Dígame, ¿quién es?

Tsuyoi guarda silencio antes de echar a andar, no sin antes dirigirle un "Sígueme" a su pupila. Emma camina detrás de él dudosa. Al llegar a una habitación apartada, Tsuyoi cierra la puerta y le echa seguro con un movimiento de la mano.

Haciendo otro gesto, el hombre consigue que diversos libros y carpetas se posen frente a él, abriéndose todos a la vez en la página precisa. – Estuve estudiando por mucho tiempo a los Diclonius y a los Silpelit. Hay una parte de la historia que la señorita Nana nunca nos contó, es acerca de una Diclonius llamada Lucy que murió hace muchos años, cuando Nana aún era una joven. – una carpeta revela una chica de cabello rosa y mirada sombría. – Lucy era la bandera de un proyecto que consistía en sustituir la raza humana por la de los Diclonius. Lucy no era la más poderosa de su raza pero sí la que ofrecía más posibilidades de convertirse en la Eva de esta nueva civilización que planeaban.

- Sí, pero Nana destrozó ese proyecto personalmente.

- En realidad fue Lucy quien lo hizo. – le corrige Tsuyoi. – Matando a sus gestores. Existía otra niña, una Silpelit, llamada Mariko. Ella era la más poderosa de su raza, no solo por haber sobrevivido a la tercera generación, sino también por sus veintiséis vectores de once metros. Mariko también murió. En fin, todo rastro del trabajo que se realizó sobre estas dos niñas y Nana desapareció, excepto por una pequeña parte.

Una carpeta flota hasta posarse en las manos de Emma.

- Estas son las anotaciones encontradas en uno de los centros independientes de donde Nana rescató a Zako. Quien estuviera a cargo de ese centro, estudió a Lucy y Mariko y reunió su material genético. Zako es una niña probeta, desarrollada a partir de la Eva de los Diclonius y la Silpelit más poderosa que haya existido, y no solo eso, Zako reúne cada fortaleza que este investigador independiente pudo reunir de los demás de su raza.

Emma apenas puede sostener la carpeta en sus manos sin que se le resbale. - ¿Por qué ocultó esto? ¿Sabe lo que significa? Esta niña nos aplastará en venganza por la muerte de Nana. ¡No jugará en su lugar! ¡No aceptará realizar las pruebas de Omamori ella misma! ¡Nos matará a todos!

- Aún no lo entiendes, querida. – le interrumpe Tsuyoi mostrando su irritación. – Los Diclonius no pueden vivir. Conoces los daños que produjeron años atrás. Darles otra oportunidad es simplemente imperdonable.

- ¡Nana les dio esperanza, un lugar en el mundo! Y usted, maestro, ¿pretende arrebatárselos?

- Nana a duras penas podía controlar el miedo que sentía. ¡Viste lo que sucedió en la cueva! Así sucedió en la cueva y así pasará en el futuro cuando esas _cosas_ se estén paseando por las calles como algunos ciudadanos más.

- ¿A qué le tiene miedo, maestro?

Se contemplan el uno al otro en silencio absoluto. La perspicacia y tenacidad de su pupila, que antes le hacían sentirse orgulloso, ahora le producen irritación. Emma aún no puede creer que su maestro hable de esa manera, se niega a creer que lo está diciendo en serio.

Los cristales que ambos llevan colgados se sus cuellos se iluminan y materializan a uno de los jóvenes brujos que monitoreaba la búsqueda de los cristales. – _Señorita Emma, maestro, hemos detectado movimiento en el interior de ambas cuevas._

- ¿Qué hay de Kichi y Scarlett? – pregunta Emma.

- _Están tratando de remover las piedras._

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es el movimiento que ellas están produciendo? – inquiere Tsuyoi.

- _No, señor. Proviene del interior definitivamente._

- Mantennos informados. – le pide Emma antes de cortar la comunicación. – Espero que Nana haya sobrevivido, de ese modo podríamos hacer entrar en razón a Zako.

- Yo espero que eso no suceda. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, Emma.

- ¿De provocar un desastre?

Tsuyoi niega lentamente con la cabeza. – De acabar con el eslabón más fuerte, de matar a Zako y que esté justificado.

.

.

_- Viejo insensible hijo de la…_

_- Cálmate, Nikko._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Omamori**_

_- Shiru, ¡Shiru! ¡Mira eso!_

_- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, Nikko?_

_- Da igual. Mira eso, parece que el chico ha decidido no permitir que muramos de aburrimiento._

_(Lo olvidé en el capítulo anterior, Lucy y Mariko pertenecen a Lynn Okamoto, al igual que Nana y Zero a Matsuri Hino, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención. Atentamente: Writer Kamira.)_

**Unanimidad**

Un resoplido se escucha en medio de la oscuridad. Parece ser el típico sonido que alguien deja salir cuando está haciendo demasiada fuerza para sostener algo. Una serie de maldiciones siguen a ese sonido. Sí, definitivamente alguien se está esforzando de más.

- ¡Despierten de una buena vez, maldita sea! ¿Acaso piensan… dejarme todo el trabajo a mí? – como respuesta, una risita se produce algunos metros más allá. - ¡Cállate, Paris!

- Lo siento. – contesta el chico. – Es solo que no puedo evitar verle lo gracioso a este asunto. Nunca se me ocurrió que al morir serías la primera persona que escucharía, Kara.

- ¡No estamos muertos, estúpido!

El silencio se mantiene mientras Paris trata de identificar la voz. - ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Me alegra saber que sobreviviste, Kara. – comenta la misma voz.

- Lo mismo digo, Naoko.

- ¡Naoko!

- ¡La vampiresa! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

La simple mención del nombre parece traer a la vida a todos los demás. Las protestas y murmullos no se hacen esperar y repentinamente los vectores saltan fuera y empiezan a registrar la oscuridad tratando de hallar a la intrusa.

- ¡No se atrevan a tocarla!

El silencio y la quietud regresan. - ¿Y ese quién fue?

- El que les pondrá una bala en la cara si llegan a hacernos daño.

- ¡Oye, no me robes el crédito!

- ¡Guarda esa pistola de una buena vez, Kiryuu! – sisea esta vez la voz de una mujer. – Y Nana, realmente, ¿te importaría decirles a los tuyos que guarden sus vectores? Empiezan a ponerme nerviosa.

- Por favor no hagan nada hasta que comprendamos qué está sucediendo. – pide con voz tranquila Nana. Inmediatamente la presencia de los vectores desaparece, excepto por unos que se mantienen firmes sobre sus cabezas.

- Las cuevas colapsaron.

- Eso es obvio. – comenta Nana. – Pero, ¿cómo es que llegamos todos a estar en el mismo lugar?

- Muy simple. – contesta Naoko. – De la misma manera en que Kara y yo resultamos en el mismo recinto para combatir.

- ¡El hueco en el suelo! – murmura Nana recordando el último momento antes de que el techo de la cueva se viniera abajo.

- Exacto.

.

.

Una roca se eleva en el cielo y sale disparada hacia el bosque. Un árbol cobra la mala fortuna de recibirla.

- Afina tu puntería, Scarlett. – le reprende Kichi.

La pelirroja le dirige una breve mirada a su acompañante antes de seguir lanzando piedras. Por unos segundos trabajan en silencio. Mientras Scarlett aparta rocas con sus largos vectores, Kichi las pulveriza con su baraja de cartas.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en la cueva de los vampiros? – inquiere Scarlett tratando de no sonar muy ruda.

- Sentí cómo la presencia de Mizu se desplazaba a un punto intermedio. Siendo así, no importa realmente desde dónde me acerque. – contesta la bruja sin apartar los ojos de su tarea. El cristal de color magenta que pende de su cuello empieza a brillar. Una llamada. Kichi aguarda a que la imagen de quien llama se materialice, pero fuera del incesante titileo de la luz, no hay ninguna otra reacción. Quien está llamando quiere asegurarse de que la conversación se lleva a cabo en privado. – Será mejor que me asegure de que es la única entrada que podemos utilizar. – y sin más que un asentimiento por parte de Scarlett para mostrarle su aprobación, se dirige a la parte más alejada del montón de piedras.

Juega sus cartas y una réplica de si misma se materializa y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro examinando el desastre. Entonces Kichi se sienta y toma la llamada. – Maestro, que sorpresa.

- _No pareces realmente sorprendida._

- Las cartas dicen que mi destino es seguir viéndolo hasta que este juego absurdo finalice.

- _Sabes muy bien que no existía otra manera._ – replica Tsuyoi.

- Existía la forma en la que no ponía la vida de Mizu en riesgo. – gruñe Kichi en respuesta.

Tsuyoi le dirige una mirada severa. – _¿Ella está viva?_

- Puedo sentir su presencia. – contesta Kichi tratando de dejar de gruñir. – Kiryuu también está vivo. El alma de la Quiet Shadow no se ha dormido. Según Scarlett, los suyos están con vida. Puede que haya muchos heridos, no lo sabemos.

Es Tsuyoi ahora quien gruñe. – _Hemos perdido entonces nuestra oportunidad._

- ¿Qué oportunidad? – pregunta Kichi con cautela.

- _Zako estaba dispuesta a vengar a Nana. Aún lo está, pero en el momento en el que ella salga a la superficie, Emma le informará de ello a la chica. Todo un plan, tirado a la basura._

- El problema, maestro, es que usted se precipitó. Por lo menos Zako estará alerta. Los juegos deben continuar, los Diclonius caerán en cualquier momento. Por fin dejarán al demonio salir de su jaula.

- _Está bien._

- Y no vuelva a ponernos en riesgo, o será la primera persona contra la que Zako descargue su ira.

.

.

- A ver si entendí. – dice Mizu. - ¿Ustedes dos quebraron la tierra sellada con magia de modo que reconstruyeron los túneles y nos trajeron a su arena de combate arrastrándonos con los vectores de Kara?

- Realmente no sé qué haces tú aquí, bruja. Kara y yo solo logramos abrir un túnel, salvamos a los Diclonius. Pero ahora resulta que ustedes también cayeron aquí dentro. – contesta Naoko.

- Como alguno de ustedes no se digne a ayudarme, ¡dejaré caer todo! – gruñe Kara. Sin aguardar, los vectores de los demás aparecen y soportan sobre ellos parte del peso.

- No estoy seguro, - dice la voz de un chico. Después de meditar en silencio, Mizu la identifica como la de Goro. – Pero creo que yo cavé el túnel para escapar del derrumbe.

- También yo. – le refuerza Kuro. – Estoy agotado, estoy seguro de que ayudé con ese túnel, pero no puedo recordar muy bien cómo lo hice. – en la voz de ambos vampiros se palpa la confusión.

- Yo solo recuerdo una voz que me ordenaba que lo hiciera. – agrega Goro.

- A mí no me mires. – sisea Zero.

- Ni siquiera sé dónde estás, idiota. – replica Mizu.

- Si lo supieras, me estarías mirando a mí. – masculla Zero.

- Bueno, ya les contamos la historia, ahora ¿les importaría pensar una manera de salir de aquí?

- Sería un buen momento para que Goro y Kuro recordaran cómo cavaron ese túnel.

.

.

Stella se asoma al interior de la habitación esperando una reacción mayor por parte de Zako, pero lo peor ha pasado. La niña duerme tranquilamente en la mitad del recinto en el único espacio que no ha quedado cubierto por astillas y partes de muebles rotos.

Stella extiende sus seis vectores y acoge a la niña con cuidado para luego llevarla a su habitación donde la deja con cuidado en la cama. Haber tomado la niña en sus brazos de carne podría haber sido más fácil, pero Zako siempre repele el contacto cálido. Prefiere el frío, como el frío de la probeta en la que fue concebida.

La mujer mira a su pequeña líder unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

- Stella. – la detiene la vocecilla de Zako.

- ¿Qué quieres, Zako? – pregunta tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? – pregunta la chiquilla con la voz a punto de quebrársele. – Si mi hermanita Nana murió, ¿qué debería hacer?

Stella medita sus palabras antes de decirlas. – Las órdenes de Nana fueron muy claras, si le algo le sucediera a ella, tú deberías tomar el mando de nuestra organización.

- ¿El mando? – repite Zako como si no comprendiera el significado de esa palabra. - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con el mando, Stella?

- Lo que consideres que sea correcto para nuestra raza y nuestra supervivencia.

Zako abraza con fuerza la almohada, esperando algún consuelo por parte de esta. – Bien. Prepara a todos, dentro de un rato les haré saber que yo estoy a cargo ahora.

- De acuerdo. – una vez más Stella se dispone a salir, y una vez más es detenida por la voz de Zako. - ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

- Sí. – contesta la niña mientras se yergue sobre la cama. – Seguramente los brujos se habrán asustado, es probable que traten de acercarse para dialogar. – clava su mirada en la mujer. – No quiero a ninguno de esos brujos cerca, Stella. No los dejes acercarse por ningún motivo, así tengas que usar la fuerza.

Stella por escasos segundos deja caer su máscara de serenidad. – Se lo haré saber a los guardias. – contesta una vez recupera la compostura. Se detiene por tercera vez en la puerta, esta vez por voluntad propia. – Zako, como tu subordinada no tengo derecho a darte ningún tipo de orden. Pero creo que puedo pedirte algo.

- Adelante, escúpelo.

- No tomes ninguna decisión drástica sin pensar detenidamente en las consecuencias. Aunque te cueste, no te dejes guiar por tus sentimientos. – y antes de que Zako pueda empezar a gritar, se desvanece tras la puerta.

La chica ha de estar gritándole cosas terribles, pero ella ya está lejos del alcance de su joven líder. En tres años que había cuidado de ella mientras Nana se encontrara ausente, jamás sintió verdadera afinidad por la niña, quien de todas formas tampoco le tenía aprecio. Se toleraban mutuamente por su amor y admiración a Nana, y si alguna vez habían estado a punto de luchar, había sido Nana quién las había detenido.

Pero sin Nana allí, Stella no tendría más protección de la volubilidad de la "hermana pequeña" de la difunta líder. Obedecer por obedecer nunca fue el estilo de Stella, pero sobrevivir a cualquier precio, si lo era.

.

.

- Solo hay un problema. – dice Goro.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- No sabemos hacia dónde cavar. – contesta Goro sin mostrar su irritación por el comentario anterior.

- ¡Hacia arriba, idiota! – replica Koana.

- Cállate, Koana. – interviene Kuro, también con la irritación a flote. - No es lo mismo. Un solo movimiento que esté errado, y ya verás como nos cuesta la vida a todos. – suelta un sonoro resoplido y alza la voz para dirigirse a los Diclonius. - ¿Pueden rastrear el hueco que Kara formó?

Unos minutos de silencio pasan antes de que Ike conteste, - Está sellado.

- ¿Hay algo que diferencie esa zona, textura, está hueca, algo?

- Es… - Ike titubea. – Es una sensación un poco extraña, pero siento como si las rocas fuesen más blandas. Casi como si se tratara de lodo muy espeso.

- ¿Puedes subirme hasta allí? – pide cortésmente Kuro.

- Si pudiera saber dónde estás… - murmura Ike.

Kuro suelta un suspiro. – Guíate por mi voz. Cuando sienta que me has cogido, te avisaré.

- De acuerdo. – Ike extiende uno de sus vectores lentamente hacia donde le ha parecido escuchar la voz del vampiro. El silencio perdura mientras Ike palpa el irregular suelo rocoso. Por fin siente un brazo. - ¿Kuro? Así te llamas, ¿no?

- Soy Mitsuko. – contesta tranquilamente el niño.

Ike le suelta y sigue buscando. - ¿Quién eres? – pregunta al sentir un tobillo entre su vector.

- Mine. – contesta la chica. – Por favor suéltame, se siente extraño.

Ike suelta a la chica y sigue buscando mientras Kuro trata de guiarle con palabras cortas como "_Acá"_, "_Sigue_". Siente un cuerpo y lo sujeta de lo que cree que es el cuello. - ¿Quién eres? – no hay respuesta. - ¿Quién eres? – nada.

- Debe estar inconsciente. – comenta Mizu.

Ike continúa la búsqueda y siente la calidez de otro cuerpo cerca entonces lo sujeta con el vector. - ¿Quién…?

- Más te vale soltar lo que estás sujetando o te daré una cachetada tan fuerte que te tumbaré los dientes. – sisea Koana.

Ike la suelta inmediatamente sintiendo cómo su rostro se torna rojo. Se estira un poco más y alcanza una muñeca.

- ¡Por fin! – exclama Kuro. – Llévame hasta allá, viejo.

Ike arrastra con cuidado al muchacho para después alzarlo hacia donde ha sentido el túnel. Kuro palpa con delicadeza la superficie de roca y esboza una media sonrisa. – No pudieron haber hecho un mejor trabajo. – comenta alegremente. – El camino está delineado por cristales, seguramente tenían funciones mágicas antes, pero ahora han sido desactivados.

- Cállate y ábrenos un espacio. – masculla Koana.

Kuro pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve su atención a la roca. Siente los cristales incrustado delicadamente. Con cuidado, los mueve para formar una estructura más grande y de extremos puntudos. La roca se desmorona en pequeños pedazos que los Diclonius no han pasado por alto. Goro alza las manos, listo para detener lo que se precipite. – Listo. – Kuro impulsa el cristal hacia ellos, perforando la delgada capa de roca, y luego hacia la superficie.

.

.

Scarlett se detiene. - ¿Sientes eso?

Kichi se queda quieta, trata de percibir. Entonces lo siente y aparta a Scarlet de la montaña de roca. Un enorme cristal con forma de diamante sale disparado y vuelve a caer a la tierra a varios metros de donde ellas se encuentran.

Aún están tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando uno a uno, vampiros y Diclonius, salen a la superficie.

Kichi contempla horrorizada el compañerismo entre ambas razas.

.

.

Tsuyoi descubre que el cristal de su cuello ha estado titilando durante tiempo considerable. Discretamente se aparta y toma la llamada. - ¿Qué quieres, Kichi? – gruñe.

Sin decir palabra, la joven bruja gira su cristal para mostrarle cómo vampiros y Diclonius salen del hueco, ayudándose unos a otros. Tsuyoi encuentra ante sus ojos una amenaza más grande que Zako enfurecida, mayor que cualquier ejército de vampiros talentosos que pudiesen enviar.

Ambas razas, poderosas y temibles, están cooperando entre sí.

.

.

_- ¡Eh! Sigues vivo. – exclama Nikko alegremente._

_Suelto un suspiro. – Tenía la esperanza de no volverlas a ver si casi llegaba a morirme._

_- Esperanzas vanas. – replica Shiruba. – Te recuerdo que somos la luz del sol y la luna._

_- Sí, sí, como sea. – trato de ocultar la leve sensación de alivio que me producen las dos chicas. Tal vez sean un fastidio, pero verlas significa que realmente sobreviví._

_- ¿Qué tal tus nuevos amigos? – pregunta Nikko._

_No puedo evitar soltar un bufido. – Quiero ver que los sigas llamando así cuando empiece la siguiente prueba._

_- ¿Ansioso por continuar? – inquiere Shiruba con una media sonrisa._

_- Esto empieza a ser emocionante. – admito encogiéndome de hombros._


End file.
